


Permanent Substitute

by Chimmyjazzy7



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, I promise, I’mma give it to her, Mikaela banes deserve better, Other, Sam’s screech, angst with fluff, this won’t hurt u that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimmyjazzy7/pseuds/Chimmyjazzy7
Summary: “Oh, shit!—what the hell?”OrWith context provided, a young woman in her early 20’s stumbled upon a battered, bleeding, and clearly dying young man clutching a cube on his chest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda new here, so I’m still walking on thin ice. I hope you enjoy this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m kinda new here, still getting use of how this work and soooo, this is my first ever work to be put on here. I hope you enjoy it!!

_—and it all started because she was so meddlesome, could've just ran back home and avoided everything all together. But as fate foresaw it, it pulled her in the rabbit hole and locked her there until she either find a way out with the key in hand,_

_or_

_Familiarise, know her way around the place and thrive amongst the people living inside of it._


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main protagonist, Eloise Morgan Parker, is pulled by the reins of pure morality. Not being able to ignore the cry of help, she would soon find herself repeating stupid over and over again to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s nice that you somehow stumbled in this story with a gazillions of fanfic set in bayverse like mine! I’m excited to share this story to all of you, I hope you all enjoy your stay here!

The year of 2007, in the place of Mission City.

Today is definitely, most certainly, not her day.

Not only does she lack in inspiration of the countless scribbles and scattered sketches she have already drafted in her sketchbook; the pencil heavily tapping repetitively against the wood as it produces an echo all around the empty room. It was a noise that puts ease in her mind as she heavily sigh, eyes closed.

She recoiled back, staring at the paper with glaring eyes, pencil still in hand as she mindlessly played with it. "I need something different. Something unique." Raising her gaze up, she let out another tiresome sigh, letting her chest to fall into steady motions; she closed her eyes and tried to visualise something—anything at this desperate moment.

"... A woman in nearly transparent clothes—linings, shadows, figures; excluding nothing but of elegance. How cliche, I have to stand out."

After a moment of just pondering and mentally visualising what she will soon create; Eloise flung opened her eyes with a determined gleam passing by, her hand flipping the page to a pristine white paper and she moved. The sounds of pencil roughly dancing on the textured paper as she gave more depth in the sketch. She gradually gave life to it, planning the smallest details as she go, moving without stopping.

And before anything else slips from her mind, her vision of a creation that made her heart thrum with renewed zeal. She stood from her chair, the object screeching against the floor and almost falling from the force as she narrowly save it and sheepishly fix it back, murmuring an accustomed soft apology to the inanimate being. Quickly, she tied her hair in a tight ponytail as she turned around and went back; entering another room— a storage room — where the residing moisture was just the right amount. She walked inside, taking a bucket with an instinctual calculation of how much she needed for a 3D reference roughly reaching the height of her knee.

But as fate would have it, her building shook.

Eyes widening in alarm as she accidentally let go of the bucket, the clattering of it as some clay stickily splashed and fell to the ground making her wince at the dull sound it made. She went outside and sprinted to where her desk was, swiftly taking her jacket under her as she positioned herself beneath the desk. 'Earthquake? Damn, I need to seal off my materials.'

"God, how much of a timing is anymore perfect than this?"

With resolve growing steadily within her, momentarily pushing away the annoyance to the side, she took her wielding mask from the desk, holding it on top of her head as she crouched down. Feeling for anymore vibrations on the ground, before tentatively stepping out from her hiding as she eyed the place. "Gotta wrap this up. And move out while it's still like this." She whispered to herself, nodding approvingly at her objective.

She cautiously stood up, not standing in her full height yet; taking the messenger bag quietly slung on her chair and strapping it over on her shoulder as she checked the contents with accustomed familiarity. Cellphone, sketchbook, pencil, sharpener, eraser, keys. Then, Eloise fully stood up and made a run for the storage room, pulling the key from the bag and locking it. Praying for all entities to somehow make her shop unharmed from these uncalled calamity bestowed upon them.

She could only hoped for the best.

Wielding mask still on her face, she wore her jacket to herself; moving with fluidity as she headed out of the door. Strangely, her mom should've called her by now. Knowing her and the addictiveness of constantly watching the news; by now, she should've been worried sick for her. She dismissively shook her head, 'no time for that. Let's make it out here alive first before anything else, and then, just then, I'llcall mom to reassure her.'

Eloise opened the door, eyes widening as she sucked in a deep breath. Wind immediately greeting her face as she spluttered and was forced to equip the wielding mask and wear it to protect her face from the harsh wind which carried splinters of cement and dirt with it. The restrictive material that hinders full visual other than seeing the front and a little to each side if she turned her head. It was difficult to navigate with, but it was still better than being blinded by rubbles.

"Look out!"

Her body automatically move, ears picking something incredibly close coming to her direction. She sprinted further, barely running away from the sound with her arms clutching her head as she tried to navigate with a limited field of vision; feeling the ground vibrate as she tumbled and felt the explosion, rocks flying high to the sky, it rained down. Hitting her back as she stood up and continued to run; abruptly making her stop as she slid down and took shelter on a rubble, crouching low and hiding. 

“Get in!”

A dirtied Porsche swiftly drifted right next to her, the door opened but no driver present inside of it. She wasted no time despite of the possible danger it posed. It was no comparison of the danger in remaining outside where you could be blow into smithereens in any given minute; distinctly detecting another bomb incoming to their direction, she jumped inside the car. The door aggressively closing shut beside her as the Porsche sped away. 

She put an hand to her throbbing ear, “am I going to die in your hands?” She casually asked without hesitation, fear lacing under her tone as she clenched her hands and eyes beginning to unnoticeably look around for something she could defend herself with. 

The steering wheel lightened up as a smooth chuckle come out from the radio. “Nah, far from it, missy. Yer safe ‘ere with the Jazzman.”

Eloise suspiciously narrowed her eyes but didn’t speak anymore as another voice, one that was rough and harsh spoke from the radio. 

"Jazz! Six clicks from there, get ready!"

“Got it. Get 'im ready fo' me, Hide!"

She gasped as a seatbelt slid down and locked her in place. Her already palpitating heart palpitating faster than before as the Porsche really pressed down the accelerator down to the ground, pushing past the limits of driving as he practically raced around the emptied streets. 

“Jazz.” She whispered, testing the foreign name as she furrowed her eyebrows. ‘Isn’t that the name of genre in music? Either it was pure coincidence or, he is really fond of it.’ She looked down on the self driving steering wheel with a frown, seeing a symbol in the front. Without conscious thought, she stretch her hand and tenderly let her fingers touch the drawing with glazed eyes; it felt strange. It looked familiar in her eyes, despite of never seeing something like that in her whole life. 

“Alright, this should do.” Jazz reached to a screeching halt, opening his door for her, retracting the seatbelt strapped down on her as he waited for her to get down, “ya should see the soldiers soon enough if ya keep runnin’ straight.”

Eloise looked outside, hand raising her wielding mask as explosions and unholy screams welcomed her already pounding ears; looking at the vehicle that suddenly became dead silent. Not wanting to test its patience with her, she stumbled at exiting, the door snapping close the moment she was out and drifting out of her sight as she stupidly inhaled smoke. She coughed, waving a hand in front of her, surveying her surroundings and seeing that she was in a part of where least of the action happened, her ear recovering from the suffering it had endured. The screaming and explosion seemingly far away from where she is. She shakily stood up, the still flashing images of her nearly dying if not for the warning that narrowly saved her, not getting out of her mind as she put a hand to her face, "... fuck , this is giving me a headache."

Then, a voice who cried out caught her attention.

Indeed, from the quite lengthy distance; any normal person wouldn't be able to hear that, and it was only thanks that her hearing was unnaturally sharp that she was able to. From what she heard, that scream—or was it a screech? It came from a teenager. Now that she heard it, she couldn't possibly abandon a person in need of help; she toughen the look in her face, she hopes that she wouldn't see the fleeting memory lane when she did do this.

She unclipped her wielding mask from her head, and clipping it to her pants in the place of where belts are; she secured its position and looked ahead of her, taking a deep breath and regaining control in her legs again. 

She started to run.

"I'm here! Scream if you hear me!" Eloise shouted, pushing her legs to still run, almost animalistic hearing guiding her as the same voice responded but this time, much weaker than before. She put pressure in leaning her upper body forward and pumping herself to push harder—almost feeling like walking on air as she finally reached to an isolated part of the city, an alleyway.

She surveyed her gaze, fleeting yet sharp as it was honed to observed details in a fast paced way. She immediately spotted a lone body; wasting no time, she ran towards to it and crouched down. Eye narrowed into slits as she observed and take in the condition of the boy. She took off her jacket, and with her toned arms, she effortlessly ripped off a sleeve, already detecting where the wound came from with the amount of blood gushing out. 

"Excuse me for this." She raised his shirt and slightly cringing at the nasty wound that presented itself to her, the morbid blood spilling out vigorously as this injury would require stitches. He won't be able to move. Taking another fabric from her jacket, she decided to wrap the wound in portions, tearing the fabric continuously and trying her best to stop the blood from pouring anymore.

One fabric firmly wrapped on his leg, at least three fabric wrapped from the nasty gash on the side of his stomach. And lastly, one fabric wrapped on his arm.

"Please ... help me."

This time, he was crying. Tears slipping from his eyes as he eventually begun to sob, desperate string of pleas slipping past his mouth whilst she paid attention to his words but never, did she took her attention off from tending his wounds.

"Okay, calm down. I'll get you out of here, okay? It's alright, you're fine. Alright. You're fine, okay?"

The boy only sob harder, chest heaving and with the increased of movements internally and externally. The wound became much more worst, active as he continued to cry.

Eloise bit her lip, not really knowing how to comfort teenagers. She did it in the only way she knew, she hugged him, pulling him to her chest as she reassuringly patted his back. She can't find it herself to be angry at a person who was this much pressured—pushed to the corner with nothing to protect himself. Of course, his instinctive body response is to cry in distress. "... you must've been overwhelmed," she softly muttered, the shaking of his shoulders violently rocking as she gently shushed him, "shh, I got you. You're safe now, okay? We'll get out of here."

She stood up, taking off her messenger bag as she lay it on the ground and stripping herself off of her t-shirt as the boy didn't have anymore energy to scream but seeing that he didn't have to as she wore her sports bra underneath. She ripped the shirt in the centre, gaining a long, sturdy fabric that could help her.

Eloise took the bag and put it on herself again, crouching down, and placing herself close to the boy with her back on him, "can you move?"

"I—I’ll try..." he croaked, weakly pushing himself up with all he can as he grunted all the way, the vocal comfort she gave along the process helping him to push himself further. He managed to sit up but didn't put his arms on her shoulders just yet as she said so.

"Okay, you're doing great." She easily lifted his legs to her arms, not standing up as she took the fabric and held it in her hand, "take this, make sure it goes under your arm, and hold it out behind your back." He did her orders without a hint of protest, only managing to let out a hiss of pain but that was inevitable; she took the fabric from the other side, securing it as she tugged lightly.

She pulled the fabric to the front, the other end of the fabric also in front of her as she moved it below her chest, tying it into a knot and doubling the tie as she firmly hold it in place, feeling the boy’s chest touching her back, his upper body secure if he ever lose consciousness while on the run. Swiftly moving her arms under his legs, she stood up, the additional weight forcing her body to adapt as she moved with a slight falter in her footsteps but otherwise, held on fine.

"Cube..."

"What?"

"Cube... need—"

She shifted her sight on the abandoned cube that he fondly calls out to. Letting out a helpless sigh, she merely heaved a breath but didn't say a word. If this Rubik's cube was that important to even call it at the verge of fainting; it must be.

"Fine, if it's that important."

She didn't need to crouch down again, simply bending her back as she stretched out her hand and tenderly touched the cube, gasping as she immediately retracted her hand with an immediate hiss, nearly losing her balance as she properly stood up. Shaking off the heat in her hand as she growled under her breath. "This is really not my day. Fuck it."

Without no caution further exercise, she recklessly stretched her hand again and despite the burning feeling of the thing seemingly heating up for unknown reasons she couldn't care to speculate about.She put a sock on it, she handled worst than this.

Eloise cradle the cube in her other arm, paying attention of the dangling leg; she stretched her arm and grabbed the other leg by her hand. "Boy, I need you to hold onto me tight. I'm a runner."

She was cut off short at the noise she picked up—a sharp whistle from above, taking it as something that she should hide from; by now, she was just basing her current decisions in pure instincts. She leaned themselves on a wall, squashing themselves in the shadows while occasionally looking up to the sky where the whistles are. Easing herself as she took deep breaths, she dared to look up again, confused as to why the whistles suddenly vanished. 

"There you are."

Her blood ran cold despite of the searing heat that the cube gave to her. Freezing up, her breath getting caught as she stared at the ruby lights that warned her of blood, of gruesome death. "... shit."

It grinned, seemingly entertained of how she trembled at his mere sight. Oh, this is much more satisfactory than the humiliation he faced among the other things he would save for later. It tilted its head, lights observing the human with a glow of interest as it release something akin of a chuckle.

Eloise subtly glanced around, clutching the boy even closer to her, tightening her grip as she never took her eyes from the creature. She slowly untied the knot under her chest, letting it fall on the ground as she pursed her lips, "what do you want?"

If he wanted the boy, she would give him hell but if he wanted something else... her arm firmly clenched around the cube, the searing heat uncomfortably burning her skin as she bit her lip, the smell of flesh being burnt was unpleasant, mixing in the air of smoke and everything else. It was truly unbearable to withhold and she finally released a low grunt.

"The Allspark, give it." It spoke, lights shortly moving to the cube on her arm as it hold out thin, clawed fingers in front of her.

Letting another hiss of pain, she also glanced at the cube in her arm, managing to turn and look at the creature before giving it a sarcastic smile, "sorry, but no."

She took off from there, pushing her legs and hearing a scream from behind before the mechanical sound of changing of something entered her ears, but she doesn’t care—focusing on pushing strength to her legs as she continued to sprint. "Hey, hey! I'll drop you off to where I can see people. Hold on!" She frantically looked around, eyes gleaming as she panted.

Meanwhile, the creature ceased from its tantrum, staring blankly at the abandoned cloth. Picking it up as it scrutinise the loose scruffy material; it huffed. "Run as much as you want, but you can never hide, not from us."

Her eyes passed by something. An abandoned motorcycle. "How unlikely," nevertheless, she sprinted towards to it, plopping themselves on the seat as she positioned the boy behind her comfortably. Looking down with only the cube being a nuisance in her arm; she saw the key still in the ignition. "Finally, something good." She tried it on, putting one unoccupied hand on the handle as she loudly revved the engine.

"... cube."

"Yeah, I know. It's still here, don't worry."

Eloise didn't have time to let her thoughts wander, revving the engine one last time and making sure that everything was settled. She drove with only one hand on the handle, her feet on the bars as balance is good with the boy having enough remaining consciousness to hold on. She drove around, still hearing the whistling noise behind them. She pushed the vehicle to move faster, glancing at every direction before she released a sigh of relief. The sight of seeing concrete barrier at the edge brings ease for her that the boy can receive the help he solely needed.

"Here's our stop." She dismounted herself first, adjusting the cube on her arm as the boy's hand on her shoulders once again. The boy tiredly swung his feet to her side, letting himself be carried as she walked to a group of soldiers. After all, they must be here to evacuate the civilians, right?

"Sam! Oh my god, Sam!"

A dark haired teenager promptly sprinted towards to their direction, her messy hair and tattered appearance accompanied with the smell of gun smokes; she could only conclude that she was also a survivor like this boy, Sam.

The female hastily took Sam from her, carefully holding him on her arms as other soldiers began to move and surround the boy; her arm still unconsciously holding the cube, the long heat gone as she seek comfort to it, relieved at the idea that it stopped tormenting her. Looking around and seeing more civilians and a tent made, she was nearly happy until she remembered something, something that kicked her in the gut.

"Fuck." She glanced down at the cube with a frown, “I need to go.” But before she could move, she also heard someone sharply sucked their breath beside her.

A man in his late twenties shared the same horrified expression she had seconds ago, "Why the hell is that still here?" He asked, but mostly to himself, gaping at the sight of it before switching his gaze and looking at his comrade beside him, exchanging looks she couldn't understand. They looked at her.

"You have to get it out of here—"

"I know, but take it where exactly?" She cut him off before any words were said, eyes ensuring that no children or the two teenager could hear her, she continued, "but before that. You passed this much responsibility on a boy! Tell me, what kind of sick lunatic are you?"

"—no, you don't understand. That boy—"

"—is still a boy, someone that needs to be protected, not meant to be in that kind of place—almost dying alone with this in his hands." She looked around again, the whistles coming closer than before, she turn her back on them, strutting over to where the motorcycle was and mounting on it again as she moved her head and glared at them. "For their sake, I'll look for a place to hide this. This cube is attracting unwanted attention."

She revved the engine, cube on her arm again as she looked up at the sky. She knew one sentient that could help her in this situation, someone at the same level as the one they faced. Someone that she can put half her trust into. 'Jazz. I'm going to look for Jazz.'

"You better look out after for Sam,” her eyes slipped down to the holster on their thigh, “is that gun loaded?”

Too stunned to form words, the man wordlessly nodded.

“Give me that with the holster.” She put the cube in between her legs, hands stretched out as the man handed what she need with words unspoken. 

She took the gun and holster, strapping the thing on her upper thigh and readjusting it to fit, she put the gun inside after recognising the simple design. A G19, fantastic. “Remember my words, protect that boy.” With a last glare, she minimise the flare of her temperament; simmering it down on a notch as she took deep breaths, taking off her messenger bag from her body and thrusting it to the soldier who clumsily hold onto it, eyes slightly widening as he almost lost his balance at the sheer strength that she holds. "There's my phone there. If I'm not found or something, call my mother in the contacts." She said, taking the cube into her arm again as she put one hand to the handle. 

The two men looked with concealed awe as the woman took control of the motorcycle and seamlessly drive away, vanishing from their sights.

"She almost pushed you out of balance, man. You, a soldier of many years, managed to get push by one woman. Never though I’d see that day.”

Eloise accelerated further, turning her head to every direction in front of her as she narrowed her eyes in concentration and moved with cautiousness. Knuckles turning white, in truth, she was scared. In every way, she felt the constant trembles and the tremors running from her body, every little noise making her heart do a mini heart attack every time she heard something. She was sent to safety and what did she do? She jumped right back at it, biting her lip with growing unease, the sudden dread creeping in with the quietness of the surroundings making it harder for her to remain calm; how the only sound that she could hear was from the engine. The sharp whistling no longer be heard even back then, actually, she didn't heard anything after she fled from the soldiers.

So, when she vaguely picked up noises from the corner of her eyes, she swivelled her head and look towards to the source of noise directly. "Who's there?"

The cube reacted in her arm, warming up in the way the sun would caress the skin as the tender rays would lovingly fall on the earth. It was the warmth that oddly comforted her despite of the scorching burn marks it gave, her grip on the handle tightening even more as she prepared to sprint the moment an enemy present itself.

No one answered. The noises, the movements she heard reached into an abrupt stop.

'I am the epitome of stupid, if I'm going to die. I'm going to die stupid.' She gets off from her seat, crouching down and warily glancing around as she moved slowly, steps light as feather; she made no noises so as to not attract attention, her hand close to the gun and ready to take it out if needed. Reaching an alley, she suspiciously observed it. 'I'm actually going to die stupid.'

She pitifully resigned herself to her fate, stepping a foot inside. Only to freeze in place, completely stopping as she audibly gasped in shock. She knew who it was, that metallicfinish. And without her fully aware of it, she ran towards its direction and fell on her knees. "Jazz!"

She hopelessly clutched at the metal, eyes searching for any signs of life as she traced where it's lights should be, the visor lifted down and hiding it. But the truth stubbornly still stands, how could she find any life when he was torn into two?

She clenched her hands into fist, the cube in front of her as she felt tears prick her eyes, the lost of a saviour breaking her heart as she gazed at her only hope. "... god, you're my only light in this mess..." she whispered, eyes still searching for any movements, feeling more devastated and paranoid than ever, the more the realisation sunk deeper.

She was alone in a battlefield she didn’t knew anything about.

Unbeknownst to her, the cube gave a faint glow; the fleeting moment of it glowing uncalled for as the marks it left on her arm; the scorch marks and the crisp skin that was burnt, taking form of something else entirely. Eloise shot up, eyes wide, and breaths heavy as she released an agonising scream.

She scream from the sudden searing agonising pain as she uncontrollably writhe; hand tightly holding onto the burning arm as she continued to let out a continuous stream of scream, the earlier tears of grief turning into one of hurt. She threw herself to the ground, squirming and vaguely remembering that she shouldn't make noise, violently bit down on her lip, biting down on it angrily until she tasted blood; until she could just felt her consciousness slip away before noises arrived in her location, disturbing her from completely shutting down as she weakly opened her eyes.

"You were outrun by a simple insect. How much shame would you continue to bring me, Starscream?" Someone rasped out, their voice deep and throaty, signalled her that he was very much the same race as the ones that she have encountered; from how much it reverberated in the place, this could be at least their leader.

Starscream apologetically bowed down his helm, "my liege, this human possess no threat. The Allspark is bound to fall in our hands, and had it not for me, the boy could very as well alert the Autobots of the situation."

Eloise quietly groaned, vision blurry as she felt the air stir around her. Seeing the figure of the cube in the claws of the creature, she watched it observe the cube with a satisfied glare resting on its face as it smirked.

"The Autobots have failed their duty, yet again." It commented, moving its gaze to Starscream as the latter stood in attention. "We've finished what we came for," it moved its gaze, briefly meeting her eyes as she felt tremendous fear—far greater than the ones she have ever experienced. 

This was not a robot she was looking, this was a monster.

It cut off his stare with her, transforming into its other form, the powerful blast of air harshly slapping her in the face as she lowly grunted and put her hand to her face, her body going numb in all places as she just chooses to close her eyes; the insufferable pain finally succeeding as she lost consciousness.

"Decepticons, retreat!"


	3. You’re Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, Eloise Morgan Parker faces the consequences of her actions. In the form of giant robots, that is.

Noises of many kinds greeted her ears once she come into it, but what stood out the most was the pleasant voice of someone speaking. It came above her, feeling the air move around her as her ears continue to pound, she decided to open her eyes.

Almost painfully, she opened her eyelids, finding herself still numb with her mouth firmly shut. She sluggishly moved until she met the same lights that gently shone with worry; Eloise blinked repeatedly, her eyes still getting use at the sudden unwelcome brightness; letting out a groan and carefully sitting up. Hand promptly caressing her throbbing arm before her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "... what?"

She ran her fingers through her arm again—almost lightly as she felt the bumps along the way, vaguely aware of the gaze directed to her as the robot moved, moving beside her and performing a short scan on her body. She shivered, frowning as she slowly looked to the medic’s lights. 

“Easy there, we won't hurt you. We're the Autobots, we don't hurt humans.“ The robot assured, tone flat but optics saying otherwise; he was about to touch her when she tensed up upon feeling the cold metal on her bare skin. Stopping short from his actions, he observed her for a moment, optics lingering on the markings all over her body with something flashing on its optics, "you're body temperature is lower than average, are you feeling alright?"

She didn’t answer him. Even if she was still in a daze, she quickly took the gun from its holster, finger on the trigger and eyes trying to focus on the still robot that dizzily moves in her current state. “Back down.” She hissed in a raspy voice, narrowing her eyes in an effort to focus more clearly; disregarding her own confusion at the marks in her arm in exchange of keeping her life. 

“You dare point a gun to us?” 

That voice from the radio. She slowly shifted her eyes, staring in the bright lights that fume with similar danger of a loaded gun ready to fire at will. She momentarily faltered in her hold, eyes moving again to the robot medic in front of her as she remained on guard. 

Who knows? Even if they’re in the same side as Jazz, who could tell that they wouldn’t hurt her? People change, and she have had enough of that. Even if she had decided to put her trust to Jazz; that trust only applies to him. And no one else, not even his friends will receive it unless they deserve it. 

She scowled, “I said, back down. I’m not afraid to fire this gun.”

The robot medic steadily raised his arms up, gaze not moving apart from his steps to which he took delicately, creating as little noise as possible as he stood in front of his other comrades. 

“Ironhide, control your temper. She got that.”

“What that do you mean, Ratchet?”

“The markings.”

‘Markings?’ She looked down on herself, eyes scrutinising the same patterns as the one that the cube have; it didn’t take long to connect the dots. She’s someone that could potentially have their artefact’s power. 

All the more reason to be wary, if she’s right, the red-eyed monster along with Starscream that actively seeks out the cube that they’re willing to cause this much havoc in the city. And they’re no different, they could do that too, if they so wanted. 

Ironhide gave a chortled laughter, almost as if he was amused in this whole ordeal. He laid his sight on her once again and this time; she heard the whirring of something coming to life. 

“So what? The cons won’t stop at nothin’, better to eradicate their chance in enslaving all of us than to let this one get away scot-free and make everything a mess again. Two birds with one stone, Ratchet.” 

‘What the hell.’ She backed away, legs quivering at the impetuous tone of his; eyes wide and fearful as she grasped the gun with two hands—unable to hold it in one hand by how much the tremors has affected her aim. She attempted to steady her hand, “is taking life so easy for you...?”

The medic snapped his sights to her, apparently hearing her horrified whisper as her pupils dilated with fear, hands shaking as the gun trembled along with her; he turned back to Ironhide with a glare. “Stop that.”

Despite of the fear that gripped her in a choke hold, anger swirled within her. ‘How can he disregard life so easily?’ She glared at the three figures, feet moving backwards until she hit something, the metallic clang making her pause. 

Jazz. 

Ratchet turned around—the only one to picked up something huge, reacting quickly as he turn sharply.His scanners picking up a massive uncontrolled energy. An unanticipated strong shockwave collided with their frames, pushing back some of them as they sternly put one feet in front of them and shielding their faceplates with their arms as the onslaught of shockwave still continued to penetrate them and make them falter. The air thickened, filled with the scorching heat; fuming, and blazing. The almost screeching beeping sound installed within his frame is the only thing Ratchet could hear as his own optics widened. He steady his stance and as the light vanish into thin air—what stood in front of them shocked them straight to the core.

“Jazz...!”

Behind the human, stood the figure of a crouching saboteur; visor dim and posture very telling of the danger it carries. One hand on the ground, the other placed on his knee. He lifted his helm, a frown sat on his lips and he looked at them with a glare on his visor. The look he had only shown in their enemies, was now aimed at them. 

Eloise dropped the gun. The dull sound it made falling in deaf ears as she felt exhaustion spread all over her body, she felt the air move against her and someone catching her body, gently cradling her as she was moved, lifted from the air and embraced by the cold metal. 

“... what was that?” She weakly asked to herself, half-lidded eyes looking at the reminiscent afterglow on her arm; the heat instantaneously returning full force as she felt scorching hot all over. She groaned, beads of sweat falling from her forehead as clammy hands tried to relieve the pounding headache, she readjusted her body into a feral portion. The last thing her eyes seeing was the glow of her marks dimming until it vanished. 

Then, the smooth voice speaking and midst of the darkness; an assortment of unfamiliar words rearranged themselves, the ability of being able to comprehend its meaning coming to her and she understood it. The dreaded words that ultimately sealed her fate. 

The Chosen One. 

Upon seeing the human lost consciousness, Ratchet moved. 

While Jazz didn’t show indication of hostility towards the medic; he let Ratchet stand beside him, optics trained at one figure: Ironhide. 

Ratchet kneeled, delicately taking the unconscious human in his servos as he performed another scan that run on her whole body; he silently glanced at Jazz, the beeping sound of the results being finalised cutting him off as he looked at the hologram installed from the panel on his arm. 

From the earlier scan of not showing any indication in harbouring the raw energy of the Allspark in the small body to showing the boundless energy teeming inside of her; it was something extraordinary to behold. “—by the Allspark.”

A moan of pain made him snap his optics back to her. 

“Youngling, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?”

Eloise cautiously stared at him, directly looking into his optics as she took a few seconds to answer his question, “everywhere. It burns.” 

Her eyes tiredly looked at the markings on her arm. A blank look in her eyes as she feel her forehead with the back of her hand. Hot. Too hot, “what’s happening to me?” She asked, moving closer to the coldness of the metal as she burrowed her body impossibly closer, breath coming in short as she gazed at the details of the intricate designed markings. Everywhere, it was littered at every inch of her body. The same glyphs and ancient writing on the cube was on her arm—engraved with every words like a tattoo.

Her thoughts muddled up, she couldn’t think properly other than the constant reminder that she felt like being burned alive. 

And to think that genuinely wanting to save a life would lead everything to this moment. It should’ve ended after supposedly putting away the cube somewhere with the help of Jazz, this was supposed to end. Yet, look what she have done. She did something that confirmed their suspicions. 

The cold pierce her exposed skin as the sun begun to descend and for blue skies to become tinted orange; the soft gentle breeze of the wind that would usually make one shiver, she basked in it. 

Eloise fluttered open her eyes, looking at the orange sky with tears gathering from the corners of her eyes. Whether it was because of the only way for her body to relieve the pain or, it was herself unknowingly crying from getting caught up at something entirely uncalled for, something that she didn’t want to participate in. She just let the tears fall. Like melting lava, it stained her cheeks as it slid down, she was tired. 

"Jazz, it is us," a red and blue robot stepped up, the appearance of their dead comrade only registering inside their minds as he controlled every part of himself to move as small as possible, to make himself appear less threatening in the current feral state of their comrade, "your comrades." 

If it was possible, Jazz’s glare only intensified, "back down, Prime. Keep the distance and we're cool." He warned, his usual jolly tone gone as it was replaced with solemn seriousness; and to prove his words true. He transformed his servo into his sword, optics narrowed and a snarl on his faceplate. “You’ve stirred lil missy too much, look what ya cause. More so on you, Ironhide.”

Eloise heaved a shaky breath, more tears falling from her eyes as she shut them tightly, rapidly blinking her eyes as she couldn’t feel her own arms; she bit her lip. The medic looking at her sympathetically as he tenderly wiped the tear stains on her cheeks with a gentle finger.

“Take deep breaths, youngling. Just—calm down. It’s alright. I won’t let any harm befall on you. Come on now, don’t bite your lip. You have suffered enough.” He uttered, optics casting a gentle glow as he felt her burning heat from his servos; he switched her to his other servo, seeing her following his advice as she took deep breaths, lips free from being bitten down as dried up blood stayed smeared on it. 

Meanwhile, Ironhide glanced at the clearly struggling human. And for a fleeting moment, regret flash in his optics. He have gone too far, and Jazz knew it. 

He bowed his helm, no excuses could ever pardon him from nearly killing a human to death. He clenched his servos into a trembling ball, cannons long gone of its activation. He rightfully remained silent. 

Optimus turned his body to where the noises came from; optics set in a glare as his battle mask automatically slid on his faceplate. He transformed his servos into weapons, “Decepticons.”

Not long after he declared that word, a gurgled sound erupted and the faint whistling from the air also alerting the rest of the Autobots as they all prepared for the worst to come. 

Ratchet shared a look with Jazz, “they must’ve detected the Allspark’s signal.” He said, seeing the saboteur wordlessly frowned deeper in his words. 

“Only one way ta find out—“

“Don’t.”

Jazz paused, looking at the panting human with confusion visible in the way his visor brightening slightly. 

“They’re... not here to—cause harm.” She murmured, grunting as she slightly writhe; steady breaths disturbed as she struggled to regainher breathing, she decided to simply breathe through her mouth. “Let them be.”

Jazz tore his gaze from her, silent as he contemplated on whether to follow her words or to follow what he has grown to which was killing Decepticons on sight. In the end, he gave a slow uncertain nod. "Alright, whatever the lil missy says."

The saboteur, with graceful agility, went towards the two Autobots, standing in front of them with his sword pointing at them to create distance, surprising the duo as they stopped to incredulously stare at him. “Let them be.”

“Jazz, what are you on about? Have you finally lost it? Those are ‘cons!” Ironhide angrily narrowed his optics at the latter, “has your memory cores gone sterile? They’re the ones that killed Prow—!”

“One. One more word, you’ll be meetin’ him soon enough, Hide.”

Optimus finally decided that enough was enough. Getting in between the two agitated mechs as he put one restraining servo on each of their shoulder, holding them back if one of them decides to attack the other, “calm down, Ironhide. Why do you advise to not engage with the Decepticons, Jazz?”

“They’re not ‘ere to cause harm. Even if they did, Bee would’ve comm us ah long time ago.” Jazz explained, reverting his weapons to his regulars arms as he turned around and surveyed his gaze around; identifying the whistling sound as Starscream, he briefly reconsidered his decision. 

But the human was right, for what followed behind Starscream was a platoon of Seekers carrying a container below them. Were they here to retrieve the bodies? Or, did they also knew that their comrades were brought to life? Perhaps that container carries the rest of the Decepticons to carry out orders in catching Eloise?

Either of the speculation was, surprisingly, humane. Out of the three questions, two were actions that is considered as honourably humane. Despite of the odds stacked against their favour, they still came to retrieve their warriors; they were determined to do it. 

They watched as Starscream lead the seekers on a specific area, where the rest of the groundmode or injured Decepticons should be, paying no absolute mind of them, Starscream transformed and was the first one to descend on the ground which was shortly followed by two more Seekers—the recognisable colour scheme of deep blue and dark purple bearing the well-known close aides of the Air Commander, Skywarp and Thundercracker. With a hint of doubt, as they won’t know what they will do in the ground for how much distance and the infrastructures prevents them on watching further. A highly likely possibility that they went down, is to help the other Decepticons in boarding inside the container. 

Stunned, Jazz turned without a word, wanting to see their expressions. He was right, Ironhide was shell-shocked whilst Optimus, he also didn’t expected this event, instead of shock, his optics carried the soft ember of understanding, the battle mask unraveling as his gun powered down. 

The sounds of whistling became prominent once again, the trio of Seekers transforming into their alternate mode; they lead the platoon onto the gradually darkening sky, entering through the clouds as the warm glow of orange slowly disperse just as the noticeably cold air picked up. 

Ratchet never strayed his attention from the human, relieve flooding his system as the unnatural heat which resides within her faded away without a trace; he gazed on the still awake human much to his amazement, “youngling, you carry the unparalleled energy of the Allspark. The way I see it, you must’ve absorbed it through the former wound on your arm, yes?”

Eloise tiredly nodded her head, breaths long and deep as her chest moved. Eyes closed but not quite taken by sleep, she remained conscious. 

Cold as he may appear, his spark still throbbed at the pitiful state of the human. “Don’t worry, youngling. I won’t let you experience such pain again,” he murmured in a soft tone, with his optics turning dim in sadness.

Doc?

The medic in question turned around, confuse and yet knowing as he recognised the signature behind him. He saw the young scout. Fully healed, the entirely blown up lower half of his, healed. The shining finish bouncing off from the remaining light as his legs looked good as new with the scout happily beaming at him, door wings raising in the sky included. That’s how ecstatic the scout was to proudly show his condition to the medic. 

“Did the humans undergo the same process as you, Bumblebee?” He asked, a little puzzled on why Bumblebee’s voice hasn’t regained itself yet. He flashed a light towards on his voice box, waiting the results as the scout rubbed his throat. 

Sheriff, I’m the only survivor—a battle!— the others weren’t blessed, it seems.

“I see.”

While Ratchet was preoccupied inchecking the overall condition of his legs, the capability of the Allspark utterly rendering him speechless—it was flawless, no mistakes. All the wires, metals, even the most sensitive circuits that required the most extensive care to reconnect, was perfectly fix. Bumblebee’s ever curious optics switched towards the little human Ratchet was securely holding. Agog, he zoomed closer to Ratchet, paying no mind of the uncomfortable distance as his doorwings cautiously lowered. His optics widened.

This—where the———sooth, soothing warmth—from?!

“It would seems so, Bumblebee.”

His doorwings carefully fluttered, the slight mindful movements of it making said human stir in her fleeting slumber as she was awoken. 

Eloise instinctively planted her gaze on the scout, directly meeting his innocent bright lights, she put an arm to her face to avoid the bright lights practically blinding her from the close proximity, “who’re you?”

“He’s Bumblebee, our scout.”

“And also the youngest.”

Ratchet furrowed his optic ridge, “how did you know?” 

She only shrugged. Too tired to explain. However, perhaps the fusion of an artefact to her was what made her knowledgeable even if it’s unknowingly done so. Bumblebee, he radiated the energy of a small boy, innocent and pure—a sign which she took without much thought that resulted in her drowsily blurting it out. 

Using her newfound ability with an occurring slight difficulty in harnessing it to her personal use; she came to know and confirm that the Autobots mean no intentional harm towards her—even Ironhide. That’s what she can do with her abilities as of now, the heightened sense of distinguishing the bad from the good; the only existing factor only needing her to see through their actions. 

‘I guess I can relax at the least.’ She was about to close her eyes when a cold metal moved the stray hair on her face, opening her eyes again. She met the eager optics of the scout, ‘how cute.’

Eloise, despite of exhaustion continuously draining her dry, gave a gentle smile at Bumblebee; the latter responding with his door wings heavily fluttering in delight as he mechanically beeped. 

Meanwhile, Ratchet deeply pondered as to why the Allspark would bond with her, a human. Still, the abandoned shell should inhabit the remnants of its power which means the Decepticons can still use it. Even with the tiny part of it remains, it would mean colossally beneficial to the user; in other words, Megatron can easily generate an entire army with that small percentage. 

The simple thought of it sends shivers down his spine. 

“We’re moving out.” Ironhide announced, seeing Jazz briskly headed to where Ratchet and Bumblebee are and retrieving the slumbering human into his servos, choosing to stand beside them. 

Optimus Prime remained composed beside Ironhide. Cleverly reticent optics moving and setting its sights on the small body protected by Jazz, the exhaustion coming in waves from the human. It was crystal clear, she didn't wanted any of this. He heard of how it came to this, it was because they pushed the tremendous responsibility into a mere child and it brought the consequences of their actions, another life was involved and will be force to be intermingled with their fight. 

Because he wasn’t good enough in providing another solution to a problem. 

He solemnly lowered his optics. Yet, as much as he didn’t wanted to admit it, they weren't also left without too much choices either.

He released a solemn sigh, if he could, he would've turned back into everything back to the start. Everything, just so he could avoid this outcome; this predicament of forcing others into their own war. And the deaths that could’ve been prevented. 

For the many years of pretending to sleep, she have become an expert in faking it. In her mind, was the endless thought of what if, the distinct small voice seemingly booming as it questioned her, ‘what about your mother? You’re the only family that she have. Who’s going to take care of her, if not you?’

She shifted, feeling the leather seat under her skin as warm air spread through the air and stopped her shivers. She sighed, ‘but what should I tell my mother? Mom, I’m involved in a war with aliens. Huge, looming metallic robots. I might die—gah, I should’ve gave my password so all my bank account money would go to my mother.’ She knit her eyebrows together, frustration bubbling as she frowned. 

The warmth reached out to her, comforting her and easing her mind. She remained unmoving, determine to fully harness this thing to her will. This thing only inhabits her body as its container—something that she wholly speculated without concrete evidence—and shouldn’t be the one in control. She should be the one in control. But that can wait, in order for her to achieve that. She must first regain energy. 

As the smooth radio knowingly started to play soft music in the background, her seat slowly reclining backwards until it was comfortable enough for the human. 

She quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Amidst of her slumber, a heavy discussion was taken in place.

"Optimus, Lennox just notified that Sam is with them. They're taking him and the girl back to the base. The parents are notified of this."Ironhide gruffly informs, voice flat yet sharp.

The latter gave a contemplating hum, "I see, what is the condition of Sam?"

"He'll survive, managed to get rescued at the nick of the time. But enough of that. What will we do with the other human?"

Ratchet perked up, internally furrowing his optic ridge as he gave his own input in the conversation, "isn't it obvious already? At best, Eloise decided to stay with us after coming to a decision by herself—"

"Huh, as if that'll happen, she have a family, Ratchet. What about at worst?"

"—at worst, we're going to force her to stay with us because either way, she's technically one of us, one our sacred artefacts. We won’t know what the humans will do to her if they came to know this information.” Ratchet gave a sorrowful sigh, “ It doesn't leave much choices, Ironhide... We're just going to wait and see."

All the while, Jazz remained unnervingly silent. When usually at times like this, he was the most engaged, insistently vocal of bringing his own thoughts and opinions. He was, surprisingly against their expectations, quiet.

"Jazz, what's your thoughts in this?"Prime asked.

It took a couple moments of silence that Jazz calmly gave his answer, "Ah’m not her, Prime, I can’t speak fo’ her. We’ll just have ta see for ourselves whatever option she will choose."

After that, no one spoke again. Left with their own thoughts and the sounds of moving vehicles, it all went like that even when they're strapped down and escorted inside the cargo plane, each taken by their own intrusive thoughts as their minds drifted off.


	4. I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise Morgan Parker meets the rest of the could-be-potentially comrades for her to be with in the near future of possibly fighting back-to-back with, on the war of gigantic robots.

In the back of her mind, she wished that the moment she opened her eyes. This would be all just a horrible nightmare. That everything is just a sick hallucination. That she would wake up on a stiff bed with people with her inside the tent. 

However, that's not how it works. What she's wishing for would only ever be nothing but dreams. 

She have gone this far; it would only be fair that she should’ve accepted her fate, of being string along the tides of someone else’s war. 

Eloise opened her eyes, glaringly squinting and small from how puffy it was. She moved her sore body, the seat oddly warm and soft, her throat no longer hurting as the pain finally subsided. But as they say, one leaves and another one comes, she internally winced at the pounding headache—must’ve been from the stress, moving her hand to the side of her head as she grimace, 'fuck.' 

“Had a good sleep?"

"Mhm, thank you for adjusting the seat, Jazz." She murmured through mumbled breath, lazily raising her head and glancing at the window. Eyes catching the completely darkened sky with brightly lit lights stationed at different parts of the place which provided luminescent lights; she further squinted her eyes when the reflection of the light suddenly blinded her, hissing as she sharply averted her head to the side, and rubbing her eyes; hearing the light chuckle that came from the radio. She, with caution, stared outside again with eyes dawning into placid realisation, "this—this is a military base...?"

"Bullseye!" The Porsche confirmed, wheels turning as he drove down the platform; soldiers filling up the space as the others drove behind him in a neat line. "Traveled for 'bout twelve cycles—"

"—and I just slept through all that twelve hours? What the hell."

Jazz lightly chuckled, "ya slept like a sparklin', missy. Don't cha worry, no one got to see that nasty slobber ya have."

Eloise slapped a hand on her mouth. Embarrassed, feeling for any drool from the corners of it before she glared at the radio, "I don't drool!" She protested, blush coming in as she realised that she just got played. She watched with narrowed eyes at the radio that cackled once again, and soon enough, she felt herself slipping up. 

A smile blossomed on her face as she relaxed, shoulders coming down and her muscles coming to rest; she amusingly stared at the laughing radio with a small smile planted on her face, "you're having too much fun playing with me, huh?"

"Ain't it obvious? But as fun as this gets, ya have to get off now, missy."

Utterly at ease with him, she nodded with a still ghost smile on her face, "alright, sure." She unlocked her seatbelt, and opened the door, sliding out as the cold breeze made her body ruffle with running shivers. Her gaze immediately panning around as she take in her surroundings, the cold wind strongly hitting her bare skin, she groaned, she was only in her sports bra and pants. She shook her head, feeling weirded looks from a few soldiers, their gaze landing on her and her noticeable wielding mask hooked on her pants. And of course, the main part of the show, the markings embedded all over her body. 

She ignored the stares, opting in roaming her eyes, gazing carefully at the uniforms and upon closer inspection. It was the same uniform that the soldiers wore from the Mission City, her smile vanished. 

Then, could Sam and the other teenager also be here? Even with the unlikely chances of them possibly being handed to the paramedics and transferred to a hospital. She sensed that they're here, she turned her back on everyone and turned to face the Porsche behind her—hand on the handle and about to open the door; a voice stopped her. 

"Ma'am, we meet again."

She lowered her hand, exasperatedly sighing as she turned around again. The man unfaltering but eyebrows shooting up as he take in the appearance of her puffy eyes, she focused on the man in front of her; her eyes mainly focusing on the messenger bag that he was holding. She meet his eyes with a questioning frown, "you're with the Autobots?"

The man nodded, handing the bag to her arms as he also handed her a military top with long sleeves, "Captain William Lennox." He curtly introduced himself, eyes moving beside him and the man with dark skin gave her an amused smirk. 

"And, I'm Sergeant Robert Epps, a little late to introductions," he shrugged his shoulders, lips pursing as he glanced at her putting the garment on herself, containing a chuckle at the loose fitting that practically ate her up, "but it's still nice to meet you. Sick tattoos by the way." 

She worriedly bit the bottom of her lip—abruptly stopping as she chastised herself in putting off the biting for now at her poor injured lips, 'didn't they notice that it's the same as the one in the cube?' If so, they hide their knowledge of it very well. "I'm Eloise Morgan Parker, sculptor." She fumbled the zipper with her hands, playing with it. She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the warmth properly gathering as she gave a thankful look at Lennox who gave an acknowledged nod. 

However, her momentary happiness disappeared, remembering the events with them involved and how she rudely snapped at them, her hand grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry for my behaviour back then, that was low for me to outright blame your actions. I didn't even properly hear out your side of the story." 

“No, no, your reaction was understandable. Given the situation back then, anyone would’ve reacted the same as you.” Lennox corrected with a slight dismissive wave of his hand on the air as Epps nodded in his words and crossed his arms over to his chest. 

She rose one eyebrow—purposely raising her arm to take off the high ponytail and let her hair down, simultaneously as the loose sleeves went down to reveal the markings once again. She didn’t miss the way their gazes promptly glance at the sight of it. Frowning, she put her hands to the pockets, 'they're aware of it after all.' She sighed and asked with wariness underlined in her tone, "so, if it's not military confidential, why was Sam in the middle of the war?"

"He's the key in everything. I can't tell you much of the story but, he's basically the 'bots last hope." Lennox briefly explained, irritably running a hand on his hair as his furrowed eyebrows didn't reduced the tension in his body, he continued, "believe it or not, we really tried our best in protecting the boy, but, the situation unexpectedly took things for the worst. We tried to send a search party in finding the boy but we've lost too much men. We're stuck in a ditch—"

"And with the situation being a bitch." Lennox rolled his eyes in exasperation which caused the latter to give him a playful grin, "we're left without much choice other than to hope that someone found the boy." Epps added, crossing his arms over to his chest as he frowned. "For now, we've taken the boy and the other one with us."

Eloise stood straighter at that, "can I see them?"

"Sure, why not." Epps carelessly agreed, the piercing glare of Lennox with his forceful jab on the ribs, and in the blink of an eye, made him double in pain. "Man, what gives?!"

Lennox didn't answer him, instead, he gave Eloise a sideways glance as he turned his back at them and began to walk, "follow me, I'll lead you there. And we'll talk the small details why Sam was in a battlefield."

She narrowed her eyes. ‘I thought that was confidential?’ Frowning, she took her hands from the pockets, a thought coming to her as her frown worsen, ‘he must’ve confirmed my identity back then with the marks. Now that he knows that I’m the Autobot’s Allspark, it must be fine to spill everything since I’ll be staying here?’

One hand clutched at the handle of her messenger bag, glancing behind her and seeing the Porsche still unmoving. She moved behind them albeit a little slow, trying to give herself time as she discern whether Jazz would come with them or not; the Porsche remained unmoving. 

"Eloise?"

"Coming!"

Giving one last look over to her shoulder, she watched the Porsche quietly move to the other direction, where the rest of the Autobots are. Puzzled, she let him be. 

———

He felt like dying. 

Sam quietly grunted, taking in a sharp hiss as he roughly throw his head back to the cushioned pillow, the stiff bed making him wince even more as he felt himself nearly growing numb. He, with difficulty, turned his head to the side, seeing the figure of Mikaela slouched over to a table, her even breaths providing him with a sense of serenity at the sight of her not sustaining much injury. He briefly closed his eyes, also thankful that he survived that hellhole.

"—I'm fine, mom. No, no, you don't have to come here. How about I just send you a picture of me? Alright, I know. Yeah, I love you too."

That voice, he knew that voice. 

"Hey," from his peripheral vision, he saw a military top, craning his neck as he looked at the person properly. He saw the soft smile placed at the corner of her lips, eyes tender and warm as she looked at him, "it's good that you're safe, Sam. You've got a good friend, she immediately came to you once she caught you in her sight."

As much as he wanted to react to that last particular sentence, he can't. With a major injury on the side of his stomach. That even something simple as breathing was difficult, he really can't do much except to give his benefactor an awkward smile. 

Her smiling dropped to a grimace, eyebrows furrowing with concern and he knew what she would say without even hearing it out. 'Why were you there? You're just a kid!' I mean, that's what every people say around him—no one acknowledged the feat that he had done, the efforts and nearly dying in keeping the world safe. No one acknowledged his actions, only his age was taken into account. No doubt, she would also say the same. 

He closed his eyes, waiting for the words to come out from her mouth as he maintained his neutral albeit awkward smile that had unknowingly slipped of. 

"I'm glad I managed to make it in time."

Eloise met the widened eyes of the boy, "I've heard the story from Lennox, you're needed there, Sam—although that was stupidly brave of you. Honestly, I would say that you're quite gutsy in wanting to keep the world safe—even with the danger it came with, and that," Sam give an appreciative small grin at that, noticing that her eyes strayed on the bandaged wounds he harboured in his body, "I'm thankful for what you've done."

She walked closer to the boy, holding her hand out and gently patting his head with a gentle look in her eyes; hearing someone moved in front of her. She raised her eyes, seeing the black haired beauty groggily rubbing her eyes and yawning. She's undeniably gorgeous, and yet so fierce with her fitted shirt perfectly hugging her noticeable well sculpted biceps—absolute breathtaking, so much so that she wanted to base a sculpture of her fierce beauty. 

Eloise have taken an immediate liking to her already. 

Mikaela's eyes flew to her once she felt another presence, recognition flickering in her eyes, "Oh. Sam's saviour." 

"Yes, I'm Eloise Morgan Parker." 

"Wait. That Eloise Morgan Parker?"

The woman shyly averted her eyes, a small blush appearing on her face as Sam cluelessly looked between the two females beside him. While Mikaela's eyes were almost bulging out with obvious awe glittering as she gaped, Eloise was suddenly shy. 

She never thought that her name would go this far. It brought that timid pride that would only arise whenever someone would praise her from her works—the art pieces that she took great effort in making. It made her heart swell with joy. 

"Um, I never expected to see a fan here." She started timidly, eyes moving on the ground as she suddenly find it more interesting. 

"Are you kidding me? Your name is literally the talk of the town! The latest artwork of that piece named Epiphany is the greatest masterpiece along the works you've created! You’ve created a masterpiece among masterpieces!" The younger female loudly gushed, the astonishment in her voice clear as a day as she abruptly stood up, pushing the chair as it fell from the force. She ran to her side, "I'm a fan—well, I just recently heard you and just started in visiting museums that have your works—but still! Canigetanautograph?"

Eloise, flustered at seeing an exuberant enthusiastic fan like her, finally looked her in the eye. "Um, let's see..." she moved her hands to fumble inside of her messenger bag, taking her sketchpad with the pencil on her other hand, she opened it; feeling the air quickly shifting as Mikaela eagerly went beside her and openly marvelled at all the drawings she have already done. Some unfinished, some in the middle of urgent line-art, and some have taken the efforts to make it appear in the same image she had in her mind. 

"You say you like—"

"—love it."

"Um, yeah, okay."

Mikaela couldn't help but giggle at the flustered sculptor, seeing the strange look that Sam gave to her in which she answered with a wide smile. Continuing in looking inside of the artist's sketchbook and quietly releasing sounds of awe; Eloise stopped at one finished drawing. 

It was a statue of a woman in thin clothes that fluttered along with the wind; the expression one of heavy emotions bearing the weight of the world. But if looked upon more closely, in her eyes, in her lips, and in her suspended movements. It was the smallest details that truly brought it to life because that's what define art—however, you wouldn't notice those easily ignored details; for the art must first connect with the person looking at it, an understanding to be made to know the true value of the piece. 

This girl must have lead a hard life. 

Without reluctance, she signed the paper with her pencil, ripping it off the from the sketchpad with a small smile as Mikaela stared at her wide eyes, stricken with fear as she looked at the paper handed to her. No words spoken, she pulled the girl into a firm comforting hug—for a young girl to understand her piece, she wanted to give her some kind of comfort. And what more comfort does a hug could give to a person? However, in the chance that if she did mistakenly misinterpreted her admiration of her piece as something of only pure awe and not of understanding; in the event that she made her uncomfortable. She will apologise for her impulsive actions. 

Yet, as she felt Mikaela's calloused hands behind her back, her face which she put on her shoulder. She felt the girl just completely let go, relaxing in a stranger's hold as she breathed deeply, "it's alright."

"Eloise, time's up."

Still, she held on the younger girl for a moment longer. Mikaela being the one to let go first with a small smile planted on the corner of her lips, paper delicately clutched in her hand as she let her hands limply fall to her side; she nodded at Eloise with a gleam in her eyes. 

"Thank you."

‘I was right.’ The woman nodded, her head turning to Sam who gave her a look to which she translated as one being grateful whilst being confuse of the whole exchange which happened between the two females. She took it with an amused nod, staring at the two teenagers with fond eyes; she turned around. 

If fate wanted them to meet once again; they will.

Lennox escorted her out the room, eyes surveying her once again with an analytical look and a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Fond with kids?"

"Maybe, I think of myself as a person that can just bear with any type of people."

"Ah, that's quite a skill to have."

She give a small chuckle, "thank you."

"I'm surprised. You're actually a mellow person," Lennox mused, expression passive as his eyes stared straight ahead, "I've taken you more of a type like the one in the battlefield. And speaking of battlefield, the big bot wants to have a word with you before I take you to General Morshower."

'Big bot... Optimus Prime?' Just thinking of the intimidating leader of the Autobots made her skin crawl. The fear that she bear is because he's not scary like Ironhide nor did he try to be consciously intimidating in the way he is, but more like, he just had this natural aura that'll make anyone submissive or follow him blindly—not the right words, but that was the closest she could relate him with. His presence felt... regally overbearing, suffocating to her. 

"Is this about the Allspark?"

"You don't need to be afraid, he might look all scary but he's just awkward. A plain dork, I tell you."

Eloise unconsciously bit the button of her lip. "I'll take your word for it."

They stopped in front of a hangar with very few—if not, hardly any human roaming around on this particular part of the place. Before they enter, a bold sign that briefly read as “Autobot’s Hangar.” She quirked an eyebrow, ‘isn’t this place a little too prepared of the Autobots?’ Still, she looked around, endlessly amazed and yet cautiously aware of her surroundings as she stayed close beside Lennox. She narrowed her eyes at the far end of the corner. 

Promptly, a smile came to her face. At the end of the corner, stood the Porsche leaning on the wall with his back and arms crossed over to his chest as a snazzy grin made its way on his faceplate, visor mainly focused on Eloise at the same wavelength of happiness as him with the way her open smile shine brightly; he pushed himself off the wall and briskly walked towards to them, meeting them halfway. 

"Glad ya made it ta the party, missy. I'll take it from 'ere, Lennox."

With suave moves, he bend on one knee and held out his hand for her. Letting the human take her step as she settled herself in first before he moved. Lennox looking at them with one eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"You've just met and you're already this close?" He commented, whistling as amusement showed itself on his eyes, he dismissively shake his head. "Anyways, tell Optimus to just comm me so I can take Eloise back with me for a debriefing." He turned his back on them, raising one lazy hand to wave them goodbye and continuing to walk until he was out of their sights. 

Eloise shifted, looking up at Jazz as the latter begin to walk inside. She just stared at him, observing him and taking his details in mind; she wondered her eyes and look around, "I'm guessing that Optimus would ask me whether I would stay with you, right?"

"Missy, I'm startin' ta think yer awake the whole time back then. How'd ya know?" Jazz questioned, seeing the woman shrugged. 

"I've been thinking things. And this is one of the major ones that I could think of. The other one being is that he would talk to me in regards of being your Allspark."

Jazz snickered, "yer one smart human. Ya hit the nails all right in the head."

She smiled in his words, detecting the slight humour in his voice as she relaxed. Only to stiffen again, her eyes catching sight of a black paint she knew so well; as if catching whiff of her, Ironhide's automatically swivelled and directly met her gaze with his own. 

“Ironhide, wait—!”

The mech merely turned around with a huff; fists clenched and body rigid. He stomped and went inside a room, loudly shutting it close behind him as silence awkwardly surrounded the duo. 

Eloise deflated at the lack of reaction thereof, hand coming down to her lap as she sighed. If anyone’s supposed to be angry here, she would be that person, not Ironhide—well, that was if she didn’t knew his true intentions behind his actions. She closed her eyes and breathed deep to ease herself, “why is he avoiding me?”

“Do ya really wanna know, missy?”

“Yes, please tell me.”

Jazz grinned at the instant reply he received, only to frown as his optics went where Ironhide entered, “he’s reflectin’ on his actions.”

“But—he didn’t mean any harm!” She defended, going as far as to rashly turned her body towards to him and nearly losing her balance along the way, she looked over to her shoulder, “let, let me just talk to him. I’m sure we can clear this misunderstanding.”

The saboteur glanced at the human as he continued walking, “no can do, missy. He’s still on the coolin’ stage, y’know? Things might heat up ‘gain if ya talk to him now.” 

Maybe it was because of the way she reacted on his words—

“If ya thinkin’ that yer actions ain’tright. That’s where ya wrong, missy.” Jazz smoothly added after a beat of pause, seeing the surprise flash to her eyes as he gave her a sly grin. “Hide knows his fault. Let him simmer down an’ we’ll talk to him.”

“We?”

Eloise spotted the flare of something in his movements. Something that she can’t quite put a finger on it, she was sure it was a thing that she wasn’t familiar with.

“Wherever ya are, I come with. I’m your self-appointed guardian, missy.” He said teasingly, grinning at her as he ruffled her hair with his claw. 

He stopped in front of a door, servo moving beside the door and hovering at the keypad, he pressed buttons as the sound echoed throughout the halls; the door opening with a soundless click. He carefully put down the human to the ground as Eloise quickly turned around to look at him, worried that he will leave again without words. 

He comforted her with a small ruffle on her hair, "I'll stand guard. Don't cha worry, missy."

Eloise kept her stare, ensuring that his word as truth and giving a slow nod. She reluctantly turned back around, seeing the room inside and at the centre, the figure of Optimus Prime being busy, seemingly too occupied in his work of piled up datapads beside him, to even notice the door opening and their presence.

"Optimus Prime, you called for me?"


	5. Let’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise Morgan Parker, given a chose to whether live the life she have grown accustomed to or to live a life of sharing it with robots. The puzzles are slowly coming together, this is the time to decide for her own good. And to know where she would stand.

Quietly, he rose his helm with his optics flashing with visible surprise as he compose himself. Putting away the datapad for now, he stood from the chair and gently gazed at her with rigid yet smooth bridled movements, moving in front of her and keeping a respectful space between them. He bend on one knee to reduce his looming height into one that could bring comfort to her. 

"Indeed, Eloise, I have called you upon here in regards of seeking for your permission," the human nodded her head, calm at the thought that Jazz was just at the door. She looked at the Prime, "in whether you would remain here in the base. Please do keep in mind, in whatever decision you will come to choose. We will respect it."

"One question, will I stay here, permanently?"

Optimus casted his gaze down to the ground, "unfortunately, yes." He lowly rumbled. 

Eloise slowly looked away, hand coming to caress her arm as she looked away with a frown and knitted eyebrows; she closed her eyes, "It’s better if I would stay." 

Silence. A pregnant pause as she think it over, 'this is for the best. I don't even know if I'm still human at this point. I need to know where I stand now.' She let out a soft breath through her nose, "this is for the best for everyone." She weakly added. 

After a moment of contemplation and waiting for any noise from him, she raise her head and meet his kind gaze, and somehow, she felt her chest became lighter, the weight to be faintly ease into where she clenched her jaw. Knowing the consequences and making the call, hand tightening on her arm. Whether this was the Allspark acting up again, or her reaction of surprise in seeing such gentleness from a giant, she gave him an uncertain smile, hand letting go of her arm as she put it down. "I... will try my best to do well, Optimus."

Optimus Prime let the corner of his optics to crinkle, such small delicate human ready to take the responsibility of their actions. The words that demands for strenuous commitment, she said it with dignity. "I see."

She tilted her head a little to the side in confusion, eyebrows furrowing and frown deepening as she silently observed him, "pardon me, it might be sudden but, do you need sleep?" 

"Indeed, you are correct. For us to function to our best capacity, we need as much recharge for it to happen.” He unintentionally leaned closer, optics curious as the bright fireflies; he saw her take a step back and her hand to hold on her zipper. He caught himself, “how—can you tell?"

Finger clasping on the zipper, she pursed her lips for a moment, thinking of the words that will make him understand. “... If I’m correct which I’m also not sure if it’s fact. The cube, the Allspark, reacts strongly the energy of you." She answered, offering him a timid smile as she noticed the subtle shifting of confusion in his lights, "sorry, if I can’t explain the things for you. I'm still kinda scared—intimidated of you. Actually, I..."

Optimus Prime and Eloise sharply picked up the sound of someone's snicker. Staring at the direction of the door as Jazz quieten down; she cleared her throat. Why did she have to be this honest? She can't back down now, with his inquisitive stare on her, she'll have to quell his unspoken question. 

“...I?” 

"—I'm intimidated by your presence, and only by that. Clearly, your stronger than the rest of the Autobots,” hearing an offended gasp behind her, she paid it no mind, “I can tell that you could’ve easily force me into following your course of plans, and yet, you... instead, show kindness. Much less to the human that holds hostage of your artefact." Pausing, a thought came across to her, “being a human, others may fight against you from keeping their own species into your own. I would give you problems on things that should’ve remained simple. The... humans, what will they think of this?”

Optimus’ gaze softened, regarding her with firm yet mindful optics; he leaned back with smooth movements, “certainly, the humans won’t stand still of this incident. That is why, we have prepared countermeasures to ensure your safety among other things. Eloise, I will ask you once again, will you stay with us?”

Reluctance was the biggest hindrance of her completely giving her trust to him. ‘I’m not normal anymore. They,’ a flash of brightness and vivid noises of things she haven’t heard; prying hands trying to get ahold of her. The shivers slid to her skin and to her spine, ‘are capable of many things. Not only good, but bad things.’

“Both sides carry danger for my life.” She quietly started, “with them, I may be become an abnormality, something to take apart of, and to be caged with looming glares for eternity. With you, I may be an abnormality but at least, I can be considered as someone that can help.” Fumbling with her zipper, she looked over to her shoulder, “I will remain.”

She raised her chin and give him a weak but genuine smile. "If I was without the Allspark, I would’ve still feel that you’re a gentle soul, Optimus.“

A smile tugged his lips, spark warmly thrumming with fondness as he gazed at her with the same tender look. He nodded his helm, "I'm grateful for your honesty and input of your thoughts, Eloise. For that, I am grateful."

The leader blinked, breaking his eye contact with the human as his optics gone blank. "I understand." He carefully stood up to his full height, optics shifting to the human who swiftly reached out for her zipper instinctively as he said nothing of it, he spoke, "it would seem that our time is cut short. Captain Lennox urgently requests for your presence."

Eyes managing to notice where her hand is place, she quickly put it down; cursing under her breath before respectfully giving an acknowledged nod, "I hope you will rest soon, Optimus."

"Missy's a little on guard with ya, Prime. Despite o' her 'fessin' up what she feelin' with you. Yer presence isn't something that one can't easily get on with, y'know?" Jazz commented in their comlink, appearing in his line of vision as the saboteur casually picked up the human in his servo, turning to look at him with a carefree smirk as he gave him a two finger salute. 

However, he remained silent, gaze steadfast remaining at the human carrier of the Allspark. He watched her appear over the shoulder of Jazz as she steal a fleeting glance at him and when their eyes met; own eyes widening, she duck down to hide from him. Smile fading as the glow dimmed down ever so slightly, he returned his sight on his desk, at the towering datapads. Remembering her unconscious reactions to him, he gave a long sigh, "yes, I can see that, Jazz."

He watched them until he can't see them and the sound of his doors shutting close with a firm click, snapped him off from his reverie. Already alone and close in his own space. A dismissive shake of his helm, he returned to the table and picking up the previous datapad with squinted optics, anew frown reappear. 

Test subject no.23

Name: Eloise Morgan Parker

Age: 21

Birthday: August 6, 1986

"Only one year apart before Bumblebee made an appearance on Earth." He murmured to himself, optics dimming down as he hummed; he put two digits beside his helm, "Ratchet? I will need you to observe over Eloise's health. Should she come for you with any problems, kindly assist her."

"I was already planning on doing that, Prime. Though, why are you going this far to, personally, tell me how to do my job?"

"They... you are right on your presumption, old friend."

Ratchet didn't speak. He couldn't find himself able to speak; he clenched his servos into fists and his jaw tightened. "You're—Optimus Prime, you're not possibly confirming what my...?"

No answer. The silent confirmation that he was dreading for. 

The medic angrily shuttered his optics. Feeling himself rapidly heat up, his systems easily warming up as his vents tried to make an effort to cool him down. It was a futile move. For at this point, he is livid. 

"... I understand, I will do everything in my ability to assist her."

Experimentation on their own species. 

What kind of sick joke is this?

———

Eloise, throughout the walk, is silent. Hand fumbling with the zipper as her sight hold its ground in scrutinising the details engrained on her guardian. She kept to herself of any thoughts nor concerns that she would’ve already voiced out if she could. 

Mustering the courage to speak, she asked in a low whisper, almost inaudible if it wasn’t for Jazz’s honed senses picking it up, “will you be there?"

A half smile formed on the corners of his mouth, optics ridge raising amusingly as he looked down at the human, "guardian, 'member? Ah get all the sweet perks, missy. Ah'm comin' whether they like it or not."

Relief. It came and successfully pulled her with it; shoulders sagging down and pulling the zipper down a little so as to let herself breathe easier, she sighed. 

"Were ya that really nervous? Seriously?"

That’s where she cracked. Sharply turning to the saboteur who readily anticipated this possibility, skilfully manoeuvre to not let her fall to the ground as he stabilise her with his other servo. “Woah, chill.”

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to, not only meeting the CJCS, but talk to him! Who in the right mind won't be jittery?" She turned to him with a frenzy look to which made him narrowly stifle a snicker, "this is serious matters, Jazz.” She hissed, expression turning sour as her eyes turned into slits. She glare at him. 

Jazz abruptly cackled, having to stop his walk as he leaned for much needed support on the wall; bending over as his laughing intensified with the human safely deposited on his shoulder plate, hushing and fretting over him to quiet down as they’ve reach outside of Autobot hangar and stand at the human’s hangar. Which means, they are freely seen by the soldiers. 

Still, he find it unbelievably hilarious. She’s this scared when she have him? As a guardian? 

Eloise’s frown deepened. When it comes to image, she couldn’t careless. They’ve already seen her in only sports bra, what’s more to be embarrassed other than people seeing you in your bare undergarments? One thing is on her mind: she can’t have an angry Lennox marching over here because of their schticks. Adding to that, she can’t have the CJCS hold a bad impression of her in their first personal—though it’s through technology, it’s still personal in her opinion—meeting. 

She have to shut Jazz from his laughing fit and get a move on. 

"Jazz, do you think is funny? Come on, we have to keep going. I don't think Lennox is going to come here—Jazz, please!"

"Alright, alright, ya win. Give—ha, Primus. Give me ah second." Jazz heaved and weakly straighten up, the chuckles coming softly as he was reprimanded by the human to stop laughing anymore in the form of petty slaps. He transformed his expression into an impassive one. 

Eloise give a proud smile, "okay, let's continue on."

Jazz followed her words, continuing on walking as he smirked, "but why ya scared? Ya got the Jazzman!"

"Yes, yes. I know, but do I want an angry Lennox who’s known around here—possibly have some authority here and therefore, one capable of making my life a living hell? And may I add, that do I also want a displeased CJCS with the power to influence the President’s decision? No, I’m not risking it. So, shut it and move it." Giving him a sharp glare, she accusingly pointed a finger at him, feeling the waves of tremor undeniably coming from him, "Don't. Laugh."

"Ah'm not," was said as he tightly pursed his lips and clenched his jaw firmly, cooling systems working hard as he accidentally release a snicker. He avoided looking at her and increased his pace. "Ah'm absolutely not goin' to."

"What are you two doing diddling around?! C'mon, we don't have time to spare!" 

Lennox, in all his glory, angrily marched towards them—just as she predicted. Eyes burning and eyebrows meeting each other in an unpleasant reunion; he slammed his feet on the ground and directed his look at the suddenly quiet Eloise. 

"Eloise." He warningly hissed. 

She flinched at the tone. 

And Jazz, he never failed to not notice her withdrawal from that. He frowned, bending in one knee and holding his servo out as the human carefully step on it. He put her to the ground, a guarded look on his face as he elegantly stood right back up. 

Lennox's face immediately softening at the stiff sight of her, he sighed. "I'm not mad, Eloise. I'm sorry if I scared you with my tone."

"It's, it's alright." She assured, giving him a weak smile; she suddenly slapped both hands to her cheek. Surprising the two as they stared at her, Lennox sprung to action. 

"What was that?" He inquired, taking her hands into his as he lowered them to her sides, eyes taking in the reddening cheeks. He confusingly looked at her. 

After muttering a light "ow," she tenderly caressed both cheeks with her eyebrows curved and a glint in her eyes. "I'm... being too sensitive again, sorry. It happen sometimes," she softly confessed, timidly averting her eyes as the saboteur picked something amidst in her words. "I have to remind myself time to time by slapping myself."

Jazz optics darkened. 

As well as Lennox's eyes further softening but only because he didn't knew the real reason why. If he did, he would've been in the same situation as Jazz. Although, he did give a puzzled look at the silent Autobot, he ignored it. 

"It's alright. Next time, don't do that anymore, alright? You could've hurt yourself." Putting a gentle hand to her shoulder, he gently give her a push, "now, we can't risk anymore than this. General Morshower won't tolerate this kind of behaviour. Let's go."

Throughout the walk, it was silent reassurance from the captain that everything would be alright. That as long as she could provide the necessary details, she would be fine—will be fine, he guarantees. However, the moment that they climbed on the platform with computers and a screen depicting the live footage of General Morshower. Yet again, the jitters returned. 

"Eloise Morgan Parker?"

She snapped her head, biting the inside of her cheek as she felt stares all over her. Feeling the caring touch of metal tapping her back, she looked at the huge screen with a cool gaze on her eyes. She courteously nodded, "I apologise for my late appearance, General Morshower."

A little taken aback by her formal tone and change of attitude—an evident shaky tone heard but nonetheless, what once a shaking frail leaf is now an immovable object. He let out a nod, "I was told by Lennox over there, of your—glyphs on your arm, could I see that?"

"General Morshower, without the Autobot's permission we can't—"

"It's alright, we're fine with it as long as missy agrees to it."

Casting a look around everyone on the room, she slid her hand to the sleeves and without further ado; she pulled it up. The visible gasps of everyone who recognise the patterns and started to whisper, chattering as they gape, they didn't unnerve her in the slightest. 

That was because her thoughts started drifting to somewhere else—a memory flashing like a malfunctioning street lights, bright lights and white noise of gurgled voices. This... was overly familiar. She couldn't point it out, but it felt like she had been instructed to do this, not only once but many times. However, instead of doing this by her own will, she was forced. Still, at the thought of being browbeat into something she didn't like, it sent shivers down to her spine. Invisible, ghost-like touches of biting harshness gripping on her skin, she blinked.

"—end of debriefing. You may go."

Jazz worriedly looked at the dazed human, stretching out his servo towards to her, he embraced her small frame and slowly guide herself to him; making her walk to his direction as her stare remained unfocused. Standing in eye to eye, he meet the puzzled gaze of Lennox that went up to them after finishing his conversation with General Morshower. 

"Alright. What’s wrong with her, Jazz?" He asked, walking over to their direction with a tiny frown and arms crossed. 

"I've got dirt on Sector Seven—"

"Them? But the President officially disbanded their organisation, right?"

"Yeah, we know. It's their dark history we talkin' about." Jazz gave him a meaningful look, "let's continue this on the medbay."

Returning his attention to the human, he delicately took her in his servo and secured her in his hold, "Earth to Eloise, ya still there?"

Flinching, she turned her widened eyes at the concerned saboteur. Not giving an answer, she bowed her head, 'this... has already stopped before. Why are they showing up again? It’s becoming more... vivid, and frequent.' Sighing, she closed her eyes, sensing his leisure movements as he continued to walk somewhere. "Jazz, are we going somewhere?"

"Yup, takin' ya ta yer Doctor's appointment."

'... Ratchet, he's a good guy.' Was her last thought before she drifted off. Strangely, drained out of energy. 

Heavy breaths, blurry and hazy background as vision desperately darted around. ‘What is happening—?’ The wind wildly swept her hair back, feeling the heavy thumping of her heart and legs burning with aching numbness it long endured from running away from someone; increasingly heavy pants as her tiny feet clumsily but swiftly manoeuvre around a dense forest, the leaves and fallen branches and rocks hindering her as small trails of blood was left in her wake. But who? Exactly, who was she running away from? 

"—come back here!"

Blue skies, blue lights. The skies, it looked much closer than before, the clouds she could touch them. With a touch of uncertainty, she raise her hand. Only for her eyes to focus on something that she should've notice long ago. The same glyphs. On her arms. 

"—loise, Eloise?"

She woke with a start. Hands instinctively coming to seize her arms as she frantically looked around with tremendous fear freely clothed in her gestures; she felt incredibly warm all over, and not the kind of pleasant warm. It’s the warm that melts you, makes you dizzy at your haze. The type that makes you feel the burn of it all. 

With trembling hand and absence of a fully conscious thoughts. Other than the feeling of danger still chasing after her, she forcibly slid down the zipper and with her finger curling something at the pocket of sheath in the centre piece of her sports bra; she took out a knife without a handle, only two holes drilled in the middle of it where two fingers are currently curled down.

“Missy?”

Eloise harshly snapped her head and her blade towards the mechanical claw coming for her. Squinting eyes and managing to control her incoming hiccups as tears burned down her cheeks, she tightened her clutch around the blade. 

The claw abruptly stopped. Carefully spreading it out for her to all see, she backed away with her gaze still heatedly trained towards the hand but her ears to be aware of every noise. 

“Missy, I won’t harm you. You know me. You trust me—right?” Jazz asked in a low tone, delicate and soft; he lifted his cheekplates and showed a small reassuring smile to the trembling human. “C’mon, now.”

“... Jazz, it might be better to leave her—“ Ratchet’s words was never finished as the remnants became stuck on his vocalisers. He watch with a suspended servo ready to stop Jazz and give the latter a space to breathe with a glow on his optics. 

Eloise, warily moving her gaze upwards until she saw the familiar visor, lessened the grip on the blade. Only to tighten it as she growled. 

“I won’t harm you, missy. You know that.”

The shivering never stopping. In the moment of her confusion, she stopped from her hostility and carefully extended her other hand to touch the metal; eyes shining as she take in a breath. “Jazz...” She bowed her head, not moving a muscle whilst letting her tears freely fall without a hint of restraint. Not until she was taken from the cold metal and into the familiar presence, did she melted into further lowering her guard. Turning to face Jazz directly, she started to hiccup. Once, twice, and then full on loud hiccups. Adding to the mix, hiccuping while crying, which was already hard to do as her chest became heavier, her breaths to become shorter. She was practically heaving at this point. 

Jazz tenderly embrace her small form, holding her with the utmost care he can possibly give. He move her close to his chassis, letting her take the coldness of it as he swiftly readjusted his body temperature into accommodating of her heating body. 

Remembering the other presence with them in the room; she turned her glare on them and threateningly holding the blade towards the bewildered Ratchet and Lennox. Her hostility returning like any feral animal when cornered, her senses becoming increasingly hypersensitive as time ticked away; she moved closer to Jazz’s coldness, dried up tears angrily staining her scrunched up face as she continued to tremble. The fear that she wanted to run away from catching up to her and gripping onto her as if to never let her go. It terrified her. 

The nightmares. This—they were supposed to be gone. It’s been ages and they’ve already created enough disturbances on her life. They have tormented her enough.

Meanwhile, Lennox has been fully told of the story by Ratchet. And he wasn't happy. He looked at the woman scared out of her wits, eyes widening as he saw crimson dripping and splattering to the ground. She injured herself from how tight she was holding the knife. “Ratchet!”

“I know, Lennox. Nothing we can do until she calms down.” Ratchet answered, defeated. He glanced at the silent saboteur as he wordlessly turned his back on them.

"I should've known. Those Sector Seven goons, I knew they weren't up to no good from the first meeting!" He glared at the ground, the uncontrollable cries of a full grown woman as the shrill sound of the bloodied knife dropping on the ground made Ratchet clicked his glossa and look away. 

To be this affected by the horrid nightmares which she have no control over to; the same nightmares that they imprinted to her. He tugged on his hair, frustration running through his veins at thinking of how young she was. At this age, she could've forgotten all of what happened in the past. 

Which only means one thing, it was that traumatising to her. That, or it could’ve resurfaced and the same impact that it had in the past still remains through this day. Either way, it was enough to make him angry beyond belief. 

"I see that son of the bitch one more time, a punch isn't the only thing he's gonna get." He growled, hissing as he watch Jazz slowly turn around in their direction, the previously trembling human reduced into mere shivers existing from the cold as the mech gently coaxed her to zip her top. 

Beside him, Ratchet click his glossa in agreement, "you got that right."

With his silent comfort, Eloise's shivers gradually stopped. The sniffles and snot which she wiped with the sleeve, she stopped from crying and didn't move from her position. Too numb to feel the running stream of blood from her finger, she tiredly leaned her head to his chest and breathed deep.

As Ratchet was about to stretch his servo for her, he flinched and caressed his servo immediately after. Optics briefly brightening as the fleeting flicker of lights disrupted the peace in the room, he observed the two. Attempting to stretch his servo at the same place again, and this time, more prepared of the outcome. He stopped only by a hair's breath away. The tiny crackling noise clearer as the energy detected a hostile, it threateningly reached out to him, rapacity tendrils moving as it stretched out. 

Whereas, the impassive medic narrowed his optics, retracting his servo and huffing, crossing his arms over to his chassis as he observed the duo, "she's being protected by the Allspark. Unless, you want to be electrocuted, it would be wise to stay away for now, Lennox."

Eloise felt the swarm of warmth again; only this time, it was welcoming and comforting, she sunk into it. Steadying her breathing, she sloppily moved away and turned her attention at the distance that the medic and Lennox had for them. 

Patting her head with his claw mindfully as he sensed her confusion with her furrowed eyebrows. Jazz also moved his gaze to them, "the Allspark's actin' up with ya, it knows yer scared an' created this."

"What this?"

"This."

To prove his point, Jazz fearlessly stretched out his servo and touched the invisible wall separating them from the other two; clearly seeing the energy moving away from his servo as she softly gasped with astonishment. 

"I did that?"

With a solemn expression, he nodded. 

And hearing an unimpressed clear of a throat from someone. He looked at Ratchet, "yeah, all ya gotta do is relax. Won't throw a fuss if it's host is chill."

Doing what he told her, she reluctantly lowered her guard—exactly not knowing why this enmity is much more noticeable at this time but she do know that it solely came from her. The loving warmth of the Allspark leaving residual marks on its way as it retreated along with the energy; she looked to her hands, confusion eating her up with the eventually piling of questions inside of her head, she bit her lip. 

"With that out of the way. Eloise, can you answer a few questions of mine?" Ratchet asked, striding with the panel on his arm lighting up as he glanced at it, "also, if you ever feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me, understood?"

Nodding, she quietly settled down, turning her body in his direction as she leaned her side on one of his claws for support. She looked up at Ratchet with an ever worse puffy eyes from her continuous crying. 

"Do you wish to have kids?"

Eloise promptly choked on her spit, ungracefully coughing as Ratchet watched her with an optic ridge raised. "Pardon?"

"It seems that you have taken it in the wrong way, Eloise. I meant, if you wanted to have kids with someone specific, in the near future."

"... oh. Um, I don't. Personally, I'll rather adopt some children than to reproduce."

"Good. Because with the fusion of the Allspark with your body, your system is to adjust accordingly with it. Therefore, changes has been made." Ratchet hummed, clicking away on the panel on his arm before stopping, "the Allspark, let's just say, disabled some of your bodily function which it deemed as nugatory."

Ratchet glance at her, seeing her attentively listening whilst furiously blinking her easily spotted puffy eyes; he nodded at this, "it deemed your reproductive organs as futile—I theorise that it must've applied the same rules to you as Cybertronians do not reproduce." Seeing her still following with his explanation, he continued on, "In conclusion, you won't have what you humans call, menstruation and pregnancy from your lack of egg cells—however, you won't have further complications other than simply not being able to menstruate and as I said before, reproduce. Additionally, I have yet to confirm the abilities of the Allspark that bestowed to you, it will take time—"

Eloise, taken in staring in her bleeding hand, hummed and blinked. “I think I know some.” She muttered, eyes shifting to the medic’s who also glance in her wound with interest. 

"What was that, Eloise?"

"I... think I can distinguish some of my abilities." She repeated, eyes returning to her injured hand and withholding a gasp as she narrowed her eyes instead. 

The wound was healing itself. 

"I see." Sparing a look with Lennox and Jazz, he silently gestures to the door with his optics; the duo understanding it as the human stand up and let himself be carried by Jazz. "This discussion might take some time."

Eloise was put down on the medical berth. 

“Just like back then, missy.” Jazz whispered, seeing her give a grateful smile; he stood up and glance at Ratchet, “go easy on her, Ratch.”

Jazz walked away with Lennox on his servo, the door clicking shut behind him as Ratchet remained standing. Eloise let her sight stray and catch the glimpse of her crimson blood dirtying the spotless floor along with the fallen blade dropped to the ground below, far from her position. She sighed, "I can tell if a person is bad or good, though to what could be the tale signs of it, I’m still unsure.” Unmoving as the air changed beside her, the quiet whirring of the engines as Ratchet took a sit beside her, “I know Ironhide meant no harm when he said that he should've killed me off."

Caught off guard by how casual she said it, optic ridge raised with surprise as he hummed in confirmation, urging her to continue. 

"He wanted to make things faster so, I think, in his way. He thought the fastest thing to confirm that, is to have me be overwhelmed with fear, and anger. Which he succeeded in doing, that, resulted in Jazz brought back to life.”

Nodding, he didn't interrupted her as he wrote down every word she said in a condense version. "You affect the Allspark in acting up based on what happened earlier. Could the Allspark have affected you in any way? And by anyway, does it affect your emotions, anything?"

"In some cases, it does,” hands lightly curling into a fist and closing her eyes; refraining in holding the zipper as she felt no danger with him. Still, the lingering touches she unconsciously did, didn’t go unnoticed in the latter’s sight, "when I was with Optimus Prime. I was always enveloped with this... this gentle feeling or, I guess, fond emotions that would cloud my actual judgement of him. I'm actually intimidated by his presence, and I talk to him about it. He's a gentle soul. I guess, the only times the Allspark would influence what I feel, is if it strongly connects with the recipient of it or it would just questionably act up on its own. It’s unpredictable when it will make itself known.”

The medic offered a ghost smile at her words, "I'm glad that you can see past your fears to take an effort in seeing what we really are." Then, his smile dropped. A frown quickly replacing it to which she easily noticed. The last words of Jazz taking space in his thoughts as he pondered over it. 

"What's the matter, Ratchet?"

“It’s... nothing.” He dismisses weakly, the colour draining from his optics as the longer he stare at her, the stronger his spark clenched at the sight of her. “Youngling, whenever you have concerns. I am here to listen, more so, if it’s health related problems, am I understood?”

Her hand unknowingly drop to her side, eyes taking the genuine sincerity in his words and actions. She gave a slow nod, “thank you.”


	6. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise Morgan Parker found out her history. However, everything is just starting to unfold. What she came to know is only half the truth that is yet to come. Slowly, one by one.

Eloise blankly stared at the ground, legs idly swinging by, "lately," sensing the immediate attention that he gave to her in only the span of a millisecond. She internally became conflicted, 'is he doing this with pure intentions or does he knew something?' Putting a hand to comb her hair back, eyes sliding to her expose arm, the same glyphs in which her younger self had, she put her hand down and sighed. "I've been having dreams. It stopped ages ago, and it came back. This glyphs, I saw them in my dreams."

"I... was running away from someone. This—I don't know why they're showing up again."

Ratchet didn't move from his position, gaze directed also to the ground as he contemplated carefully to his next words. "Then, you must know that the glyphs are interconnected with us. Are you perhaps telling me this because you're searching for answers?" He asked, no suspicion except for the knowing tone in his voice which she easily caught up on. He moved his sight to her as he waited for her response.

She put her hands on the berth, fingers weakly clenching around at the edge of the metal, "I do need the answers. I need to know if this is really all a coincidence, or the actual doing of fate." Slowly, she shifted her guileless gaze to meet his dimmed optics similar to hers, "I need to know why I'm like this, Ratchet. I want to fully understand myself."

"You're not ready—"

"You don’t know that. Only I know whether I’m ready or not.” Setting a firm glare with her lips in a tight frown. She caught the medic off-guard in her harsh tone. “Tell me what you know, Ratchet."

And somehow, for all the decades of fighting, and interrogation from even the worst Decepticons that he received. Only this time, did Ratchet felt compelled to confess.

The medic was shut into silence.

”I saw your kind tied with my past. As much as I don't want to say what I'm thinking of piecing the snippets all together. I want to hear the truth from you."

Tilting his helm to the side as he stared at the ceiling and releasing a low grunt, he replied, "if you have realise and have already reached to a probability. Why must you still seek from another to tell the truth?" He softly countered, digits clenching as he recall it once again. "Eloise, there is a reason for forgotten memories to be better left unremembered."

"I was experimented."

For the second time. Ratchet froze, the simple words making him still at the spot as he offered no elucidation. He internally wince and didn't give an open reaction.

"... am I wrong, Ratchet?"

Without him still answering her. It further confirmed her suspicion.

Giving a dry chuckle, she continued to chuckle until it turned into laughter. Ratchet gazing at her with sympathy as the human pushed the fear far from her heart, not letting herself be caught in its web. No, she won't—maybe after she's alone, she can face with it. But for now, she would just avoid it, hide from it; just as the medic continues to avoid answering her. Eventually, she quiet down, "I mean, it's pretty easy. Young girl in a forest, voice shouting, and the sensation of doing things against her will, the glyphs on her arm. Where does it point to other than being a lab rat for them?" Briefly pausing, remembering the blue skies of bright lights, she pondered over it and voice it out, "—don't know how I was able to get out of that place, but I saw blue lights."

"... blue lights?"

Eloise nodded, a reminiscent smile tugging slightly her lips as she sighed despite of the situation back then. She felt comforted by those blue lights that shine with vigour, "the feeling of being one in the air, the moment of reaching for the sky. Someone helped me out there."

He knew that "someone," of course, he would helped her out. He always help everyone in trouble. The predicament was clear as a day, that scout couldn't leave someone if he can do something about it. Either he die doing it, or he saves a life. And this time, he saved hers.

For a solid minute, silence heavily draped amongst the atmosphere. Ratchet, he was unsure, but he couldn't deny that even with this petrifying past uncovered. She is quiet, brooding, and probably waiting for him to speak.

"You are right, Sector Seven—" he started carefully, observing for any change of attitude from her. "They were the ones who used you for their purposes. They, in the hopes of creating something—perhaps, in their words “revolutionary,” wanted to be the first ones to successfully modify a human into bonding with the Allspark, or in other words, to be its container. Among the twenty three patients, you were the one that became their breakthrough. Their plan turned out accordingly, before the time came you escaped the facility." Hearing the door to click, and then the sound of it shutting close after someone, it didn't falter the medic, "you were rescued by Bumblebee, our scout."

Jazz stood in front of the human who kept her gaze impassive. Other than the slight twitch from her face as she wordlessly nodded; he walked towards to her and glare at the medic with a frown, "Ratchet."

"She deserves to know, Jazz. Sooner or later, it is inevitable that similar situations may arise in the near future. The sooner, the better." He said, the similar frown resting on his faceplates at seeing the unmoving human as Jazz patiently watched her. "Eloise, I understand if it might take you awhile to comprehend everything, but if the nightmares or anything related of the past triggers and takes you in your earlier state. Don't hesitate to reach out for us, better if you will let us aid you in a situation that calls for it."

Yet, she didn't give any indication of response; a sudden thought flashing on her mind. 'Sector Seven. A familiar name, they’re the ones who did this to me.’ Rapidly blinking her eyes as a burning sensation forced her to take a shaky breath, ‘humanity will always evolve into something. Always have to make another step forward. And this is what they do—however, their method of applying cruelty is off-putting. Yet... why me? Why was I among the ones that came out like this? That managed to survive while others continue to suffer back there?' Feeling a headache coming, she put a hand to the side of her head and hissed. "I understand, Ratchet."

A metal grasping around her back as it tenderly curled around her and stayed there in case she falls or stumbles; she appreciated the gesture. She appreciated that Ratchet truly cares for her wellbeing and it's not a superficial thing that she previously thought of. Grateful of them, they helped her in some way. Her heart warmly thrummed with something unfamiliar, something she wasn't used to. A thing which she genuinely forgotten to feel, she smiled. It's a good feeling, her instincts foretell her; an emotion in which she can trust on to get out unharmed of its effects.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Truly."

Surprised yet welcoming at the sense of sincerity in the way her eyes carried more light into them; to be open and at the same time, trusting into his words. "You're welcome, Eloise. Come to me whenever you feel something. And not whenever you feel like it, am I understood?" He firmly said, completely oppose to his words, his optics being the window of his every actions.

"I understand." Putting a feet on the servo laid beside her, she let herself be lifted to the air and placed on Jazz's shoulder, another place where she can be comfortable with the flat metal plates and parts she can hold onto; she lightly winced when another piercing pain came from her head.

Noticing it, Ratchet was about to open his mouth when she softly cut him off.

"It'll be gone soon. Thank you once again, Ratchet."

The saboteur wordlessly patted her head with his claw, seeing the smile given to him. He smiled back, picking up the less guarded look in her face as the sole thing shown in her eyes was epiphany at her whole situation. The curtained emotions still not fully shown as she only let a piece of her be deciphered.

Playing with the zipper in her fingers as the air slightly moved he hair, she looked down at the fallen blade and the long dried blood from the floor. The moving feet of Jazz bending down and picking the small blade with his two claws and giving to her before heading to the exit.

“That’s my... past." That explains why she would have the knowledge of certain things. The enhanced senses, profound knowledge, and keen observation. Did they trained her too hard, it would just naturally manifested inside of her in specific situations? Like, instinct? Though, she feels like she’s forgetting something important. Really important.

"Hey, Jazz?"

Without missing a beat, Jazz hummed in response; his helm briefly moving down as he continued to leisurely walk in his pace.

"I don't trust myself yet to handle the nightmares again... um, can—can I sleep with you?"

Barking a gentle snicker, he smirked and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder plates. "Why not? No questions asked, missy. Ya can bunk with me." Pausing, he worriedly stared at her small body. "Ya sure ya ain't gonna retire for the day?"

Shaking her head, she raise her fists and clenched them. "I'm thinking about that. I need to exhaust myself first to sleep, so, can you take me to a training ground?"

‘Seeing that I don’t have any of my clay with me, let’s just see how this body fare with combat.’

Although, he was unsure if he should do that with an emotionally exhausted and probably too-numb-to attend-in-her-own-feelings. With one look from her, he deflated. "Alright, we'll move to the human's hanger. Can't have ya hangin' around in our trainin' grounds." Squinted optics spotting her sudden change of mood as she turned to him with a frown. He raised one optic ridge at that. "See? I'll let ya do anythin' but nothin' with Hide, I told ya, he's coolin' off."

"Fine. Besides, I have to talk with Lennox. He looks like he wanted to tell something to me before he left." She said, crossing her arms over to her chest and turning back around to the front.

———

"Aim under the chest, newbies! Under the chest!" Lennox screamed, face red from not anger but instead from how much shouting he have already done, grimacing from his poor vocal chords. He heard a snigger beside him and without looking to see who it is, his eyebrows further met each other. "Epps, you better zip your ass unless you want to be beat in the next sparring match." He hissed, immediately wincing as he rubbed his throat.

On the other hand, Bumblebee, the assigned target for the day, groaned and moaned from the continuous inflicting pain of harmless lasers passing through his body—after all, he's an active and playful mech; one thing, the strident sounds of some successfully hitting the correct spots, continues to carry pain in his audio sensors. The other sloppy shots making him want to cry as that only means that their time is to extend for thirty minutes. Either way, it was hell. It's already been five hours, and there was even no break in between for him! Units after units, it was beyond exhausting. He sent a pitiful look to Lennox, the man ignoring his silent plea in exchange of panning his whole attention elsewhere.

"Oh, havin' little fun there, BB?"

—-Jazz!

Bumblebee's optics landed on the small human sitting on the latter's servo, wings raising up as his energy rejuvenated in no time. He rapidly fluttered his wings and played clips of chirpy songs. Never moving his attention as he moved whilst skilfully avoiding harming the humans as he bounced to stand beside Jazz.

Little one!——you're 'ere——-... you okay now? Feel better, hun?

Likewise, Elise promptly perked up and happily beamed at the joyous scout, giggling as the other's happiness rapidly increased. "Hello, Bumblebee!" And cue, the squealing of the radio as humans sharply covered their ears. "It's nice to see you again!"

Excitedly extending his servos for her, Eloise didn't think too much of it and just stood up from her comfy spot to move from the scout's awaiting servos. 

Flooded by the feeling of merriment, warmth raising up, and inevitably infected by his atmosphere. She widely grinned and happily interacted with him.

Meanwhile, Jazz looked at them with a neutral expression, the dissipating humans taking a break as the cheery duo continued to be in their own world. He knelt down on the ground, Lennox walking up to him with a puzzled look plastered on his face as he raised both eyebrows out of concern.

"Why's she here? Isn't she supposed to be resting?" He asked, looking up at Jazz with his arms crossed. "She's stressed! Shouldn't she be chained down by Hatchet by now, forced to rest?"

"Missy insisted to tire herself out—"

"Ah, doing the classic knock-myself-dead move. Let me guess, so she won't have nightmares, right?" Seeing a nod, he groaned. “Irresponsible but understandable.”

"Got any volunteers?"

Someone loudly and purposely cleared their throat in front of them. Pinpointing who that person as one exasperatedly stared at the brightly man who smugly grinned at them whilst the other became interested and curious of how he'll take someone like her, to the ground. If, he wasn't the first to be held down by her.

"Looks like we have 'ere ah volunteer!" Jazz announced, standing up with a little chuckle, "fare well, Epps."

"You either saying fare well with a space, or farewell with no space, buddy. What it gonna be?" Epps teased, putting both hands on his waist as he radiated an energy of a winner. He flashed a quick smirk at Lennox's direction, "I'll win this match."

Lennox rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes you happy." He said, watching Eloise brought down to the ground. The two Autobots going to the side to watch, as the other recruits started to pile in, finishing their snacks as they started to murmur when they saw what’s happening. "This'll be fun."

Epps cracked his knuckles, grin never fading as he stretched his body. He observed the woman before him with playful gaze, "you really sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah. I would appreciate it if you go all out. I want to see how far this body goes." Eloise replied, stretching as well as she felt all eyes over them. She paid it no mind as usual, taking off her loose top and casually standing in her sports bra. So, it won't get in the way, she threw it to the ground close to her, and returned her attention back to the man. Only for her eyes to widen as she ducked down, nearly slipping as she shot a glare at him.

"Wh—it's not starting yet!"

"In a battlefield, there's no telling when you'll fight. You have to take every chance you got!" Epps swiftly delivered a punch to the side of her head, spot on hitting her ear as she recoiled to the side.

Ears blindingly ringing as she hissed; she was prepared for the upper kick and clumsily slid down on one knee; the impact of her knee catching all he pressure made her hiss whilst her other leg swipe underneath him and stumbling him. Holding her ear as the man groaned from heavily falling on the floor, she clenched her fists and strike down.

Fists throbbing from punching the floor straight out without protection. She merely flicked her wrist and clenched it tight.

Narrowly avoiding her attack as he rolled away, he created a distance and stood up. "Oh, you good." He commented, only for his eyes to burst as his breath got knocked out. A punch in the gut, he didn't even see her move. Taking this golden opportunity to take her down, he clasped both hands on her arms as he easily threw her to the air. The flashing of concern as he remembered this was only a spar. He didn't have to hold that thought, feeling a tight grip on his arms as she also hold onto him.

But, her hold was too weak, breakable to someone of his calibre. Reversing the effect as he lifted her up to the air and let go, he watched with a solemn expression as the loud thud and a groan filled the air.

“Jazz, you sure about this match? What about pairing her up to the newbies instead?” Lennox hastily offered in a low whisper. Watching with a worried frown and body tense, ready to stand between them if he had to.

Bumblebee also expressed his concerns, softly nudging and chirping to receive the attention of the saboteur. Wings down and optics wide, he continued to worriedly chirped.

Even with that, Jazz didn’t move. He stood and watched with passive optics at the match unfolding before their very eyes.

As she remain knelt down the ground, the ringing in her ears, the dull pain on her back and cheek. She inhale a steady breath.

One. Two. Three. Four. And five, she snapped her head and move to the side, evading the low punch on her face; smoothly pulling his arm and tugging it hard to the floor. She yelped when he took her by the leg as he fall, taking her with him and making her lose her grip on his arm.

A punch on the face and she flew.

“C’mon, Eloise! Fight back!” Epps mocked, a busted nose as blood slid down; he wiped it with the back of his hand. “Is this all you got?!”

Feeling her nose, she saw red. Red. Then something triggered, a defense mechanism within her. She silently stood up in her feet, swaying as she raise her gaze but not her head; she growled. “You’ll regret saying that.”

“Then make me!” He mocked, confident radiating off of him, raising both of his hands to the air and waiting for her to initiate the first move.

No one expected it. No one except Jazz.

Fist connecting to the jaw, she easily sent him flying. The man roughly landing on his backside, holding his jaw. His eyes widened when he saw her in front of him. Her eyes—blazing.

She forced him down with her foot, kneeling and stretching her clenched fist back as Epps closed his eyes.

The wind harshly caressed his face, opening one eye and taking a breathe as her fist was only inches from his. He looked at her face.

Yet, when he looked at her face. He didn’t saw the woman who was timid, nor the woman back at the mission city. What he saw is a woman scared out of her wits, fighting for her life.

He only noticed it now, gently taking the fist—her trembling fist, he hold onto it with no malicious intentions. “It’s my lost.” He softly muttered, seeing her gaze meeting with his; he offered a small smile. “In a battlefield. You continue the fight. No matter what happens until the enemy either surrenders, or wind up dead. Battlefield rules, always remember that, missy.”

Epps stood up, groaning and grasping his ass with his hand as the other assisted the woman. “If you had punch me back there, I think I would require surgery to fix the damage.” He joked, partially successful in bringing a small smile on her lips.

“That’s why I stopped, can’t afford the ladies angry at me for injuring one of the eye candies.” She retorted with a snort, rolling her eyes when the man proudly puffed his chest only to moan in pain as his back ache.

"That was a good spar." She stated, patting down her pants from any dirt, caressing the damages she took with a casual look on her face; Epps gaze still trained on her face as he became confused as to why the bleeding stop. The bruises he can understood that it will take time to form but the blood, it should still be flowing by how hard he punched her.

Footsteps jogging towards them, they turned to it when Epps grunted and felt electrifying pain on his back, "fuck shit." Moaning in pain, he bend over and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And, that's exactly why we shouldn't be arrogant assholes and play fair. Lesson learned, Epps." Lennox tease the groaning man, assisting him in regaining balance as he take a glimpse at the woman who carried a worried expression on her face. "He'll be in pain, but he'll live."

"—ugh, just put me in anaesthesia."

Eloise reluctantly nodded, wincing at the pained groans and unknowingly holding her injuries as well with a muted wince. Judging by how strong she was hit, this should be excruciating. And it proved to be, caressing her nose and feeling numb, hard to move but it won't hinder her. 'Huh, high tolerance in pain.'

She gasped, suddenly lifted from the ground. She snapped her attention to who took her; seeing the innocent blues and relaxing. She gave a reassuring smile, "apparently, I have a high tolerance in pain. I'll live, Bee, don't worry."

Wings flickering slowly, careful and weak; he worriedly beeped.

That's exactly why I worry!———you're hurt!

"Anotha thing ta know, BB. Missy can heal 'erself." Jazz appeared beside Bumblebee, helm panning towards to her with a small frown. He extended his servo and carefully took her to his, "ya tire yet?"

"... mhm, warmed up. But not quite. Maybe I'll tire myself with brainstorming some ideas."

"Hey, Bumblebee! Lennox said you're not through yet, another fifteen minutes before you done!" Notified one soldier, starting to re-equip himself with the armour playing and re-activating the laser gun—the reactivation sound making the scout threw his arms up in exasperation.

Unnoticed, they slipped away and briskly returned to the Autobot's hangar; from the distance, still able to hear the mechanical cries of his own as Jazz chuckled.

———

Inside the suite of Jazz, much like his character. It was pleasing in the eyes; posters of varying musicians posted on his walls messily, a customise radio made for his size displayed proudly beside his bed. An additional add-on desk to the other side of his bed as a small bed was placed on it.

And her bag placed on top of the bed.

The saboteur placed her at the designated place, the bed creaking under her pressure as she felt around the cool covers with her fingers. She took the bag in her hands and opened it, looking inside the contents and taking her phone out as the latter sat down on his own space.

Eloise grimaced, 'fifteen missed calls from mom. I'm dead.' Luckily or unluckily, another one came up right shortly after she seen the piled up notifications. Pulling a face, she instantly answered the call.

"Eloise Morgan Parker! How many times do I have to call before you answer, huh?! For Christ's sake, what took you so long to answer? Are you alright? Did anything happened?"

"No. No, everything's fine, mom. The situation is fine. It's just... I was a little preoccupied." She answered, smiling despite of her mother's earlier outburst.

A deep sigh, and she could just saw how her mother would massage her forehead, "alright, alright. If you say so, but call me if anything—and I mean, anything, happens alright? I need to know your still alive there, Eli."

At that, she closed her eyes. "I know, mom. I'll notify you whatever happens to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Eli."

However, all the while deep in their conversation, the saboteur watched their interaction with narrowed optics. A frown sitting on his faceplate as he silently clicked his glossa and looked away.


End file.
